Maestro de perversión Black
by Marijo VFamilia
Summary: Tras un comentario Remus cree fervientemente que no es atractivo y cae en depresión. De la cual sus tres amigos intentan sacarlo, cuando una idea les llega – Si Lunático cree en esas bobadas, ¡enséñale lo atractivo que es Canuto!- Maestro de perversión Black en Acción.
1. ¡Quiero un cambio!

¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic, de Harry Potter y de una de mis parejas favoritas (MI OTP) SiriusxRemus.

Esperado que sea de su agrado y que comenten mucho jaja. Bueno ya saben nada es mío todo es de JK a la que amo en verdad.

La historia es Slash/Yaoi/ chicoxchico si no te agrada te recomiendo que no lo leas y si es de tu agrado bienvenid y espero que lo disfrutes.

Por el momento no empezare con escenas muy subidas de tono pero la categoría es porque las abra… y muchas.

Rating- M

Pareja: Sirius x Remus

Summary: Tras un comentario Remus cree fervientemente que no es atractivo y cae en depresión. De la cual sus tres amigos intentan sacarlo, cuando una idea les llega – Si Lunático cree en esas bobadas, ¡enséñale lo atractivo que es Canuto!- Maestro de perversión Black en Acción.

O0o0o0o

El gran estruendo que se escuchaba en el campo de Quidditch del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era de tal magnitud que se podía escuchar en las primeras tiendas de Hogsmeade. Ya que no era cualquier día normal, era el día en que se decidían los finalistas para competir en la copa de Quidditch.

La semana anterior había calificado la casa de las serpientes y era por eso que los leones peleaban fervientemente por competir una vez más contra sus ancestrales rivales. Después de un gran partido salían victoriosos, llenando el aire de júbilo .

-¡GANAMOS! ¡A LA FINAL! – gritaban varios chicos mientras brincaban con orgullo por estar en la casa ganadora - ¡AAAHHH POTTER Y BLACK! ¡LOS MEJORES DEL LUGAR!- gritaron las chicas desde las gradas, mandand besos a los jugadores que descendían con lentitud.

-Ganamos Moony- dijo Peter abrazando a su amigo con mucha felicidad- lo sé, vi el juego Peter- contesto su amigo Remus, mientras eran empujados por la gente que quería ir al campo a felicitar a sus jugadores.- Por supuesto que ganaríamos, con Prongs y Padfoot en el equipo jaja- dijo el chico rubio y bajito, saltando entre las gradas, mirando con entusiasmo hacia el campo de juego donde ya tenían en hombros a James Potter, el buscador estrella del equipo.

En el Campo se podía notar el entusiasmo de todos los jóvenes que no paraban de chiflar, aplaudir y hacer ovaciones alrededor de los jugadores que no paraban de saludar a su público – Ganamos Sirius- dijo el chico de lentes y pelo desarreglado abrazando a su hermano por los hombros – Lo sé joder, lo sé, esas serpientes morderán el polvo- contesto Sirius sonriendo feliz y mirando hacia las gradas, buscando a sus dos amigos faltantes.

-¿Dónde estarán Moony y Worm?- pregunto sin verlos por ningún lado – Ya vendrán a felicitarnos canuto- dijo James sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo a cierta pelirroja que al percatarse giro la cabeza murmurando un – Nunca cambias Potter-

En pocos minutos los dos merodeadores faltantes llegaron corriendo para abrazar a sus amigos y felicitarles, Peter emocionado daba brinquitos entre la multitud – Chicos, esto merece fiesta- dijo una voz entre la multitud y todos los demás afirmaron con orgullo.

-Fiesta en la Sala Común a las 9- dijo Sirius ganándose más aplausos y chillidos. Así se encaminaron al interior del castillo.

Los merodeadores eran un grupo bastante popular, por sus aventuras, bromas y travesuras. Además de que contaban con dos de los chicos más guapos de todo el colegio. James Potter era considerado uno de los chicos más atractivos y simpáticos y Sirius Black sin duda era el más guapo y sexy, haciendo que el grupo de amigos siempre fuera popular.

Por otro lado Peter era el chico simpático y de preciosos ojos azules, sin embargo era demasiado bajo de estatura y algo pasado de peso, por ultimo estaba Remus, amable y tímido, inteligente y responsable. Ambos a menudo eran eclipsados por sus amigos, pero eso no afectaba en nada su unión.

Llegando a la sala común de Gryffindor comenzaron a reír felices por su victoria, gritando los nombres de las personas que los habían llevado a la victoria – Nos haremos dueños de la copa- grito James, capitán del equipo, ganando se una ovación . –James, eres el mejor- gritaorn varias chicas mientras intentaban tocar cualquier parte que sus dedos alcanzaran del buscador.

Mientras que otro grupo de chicas abrazaban a Sirius por el cuello y algunas le plantaban besos en el rostro. – Vaya que nuestros amigos son populares, ¿eh Moony?- murmuro Peter sonriendo al verlos tan felices. – Tienen que serlo, jaja, son únicos Pet- contesto el castaño sonriendo.

La fiesta como habían dicho tuvo lugar ahí mismo, ya entrada la noche, las risas, bromas y aplausos siguieron por un largo rato. Todos festejando la gran victoria

-Impresionante James, tomaste la Snitch justo a tiempo-

-Sirius, tus golpes fueron increíbles-

-Ethan, eres el mejor guardián que el equipo haya tenido-

Toda clase de comentarios se escuchaban, narrando momentos únicos del partido. Animados por el ambienta y la música varios chicos de séptimo sacaron botellas de whisky de fuego y todo tipo de bebidas embriagantes, cosa que los más chicos aplaudieron.

Después de estar rodeados de locos fanáticos, Sirius y James se acercaron a las butacas en las que estaban sus dos amigos - ¿Qué les pareció el partido?- pregunto James animado y esperando que le dijeran lo maravilloso que era para jugar- Ya te lo dijeron Prongs, que no se te suba a la cabeza- bromeo Sirius, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza y sacando risas a sus amigos.

-Por la victoria- dijo Peter alzando su vaso

-Por las patadas que les daremos a las serpientes-grito Sirius

-Por Lily Evans-

-Por nosotros- termino Remus

Chocaron vasos de alcohol, y entre risas bebieron su contenido, James y Sirius se servían una y otra vez, cada cierto tiempo mientras que Peter ya se encontraba bailando sobre la mesa de estudio de la sala común. Remus miraba todo desde su butaca, sonriendo y sintiéndose en verdad agradecido por tener a esos locos junto a él.

-Disculpa…- una chica de cabello claro y ojos verdes le toco el hombro, haciendo que se girara a verla, pos su estatura y su cara aniñada supuso que iría e - ¿Si, dime?- contesto educadamente –Bueno… soy Emma… de quinto y quería… bueno…- dijo la chica enredándose con sus palabras y sonrojándose cada vez mas.

-Tranquila, ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto intentando darle confianza a esa pequeña, imaginándose que quería pedirle un favor o algo así – Bueno, es que quería… pedirte que si podrías… bueno… si tu quieres claro- algo cansado por esa actitud Remus sonrió para calmarla – Podrías… darleestoaSiriusBlack…- dijo de corrido y estirándole una carta sellada - ¿Para Sirius?- pegunto.

La pequeña asintió vigorosamente, sonrojada, volteando a ver al susodicho que en ese momento se encontraba bailando bastante pegado a una chica de séptimo – Claro, pero… ¿Por qué no se la das tu?- le pregunto el castaño sonriendo.

-Bueno, veras Remus, es porque no soy buena hablando con los chicos, me cuesta trabajo y por lo general se me traba la lengua, pero soy muy buena escribiendo – dijo la chica sonrojada – Sabes, estás hablando conmigo y no parece que te trabes… bueno antes lo hiciste, pero porque me ibas a pedir un favor, ¿no?-

La chica sonrió y asintió – Pero yo no te considero un chico, Remus-

Los ojos castaños se abrieron desmesuradamente, perplejo ante lo que la pequeña chica acababa de decir -¿Qué…?- pregunto, Emma sonriendo le tomo de la mano – Ya sabes, muchas chicas piensan que Sirius y James son dos chicos perfectos, porque son varoniles, sexys y con ese atractivo único. Creo que contigo muchas podemos hablar porque eres un gran amigo y no te vemos como un hombre- termino de decir la pequeña, sonriendo amablemente y dando gracias se alejo caminando hasta llegar a su grupo de amigas que le abrazaron entusiasmadas.

Remus se quedo en su lugar mirando por momentos a Sirius y a James, incluso miro a Peter que en ese instante se besaba con una chica. Ahora que lo pensaba, el jamás había tenido pareja, ni una cita, ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera había dado su primer beso.

Preocupado por el asunto de su licantropía, jamás se permitió el acercamiento con nadie que no fueran sus cuatro amigos o su prefecta pelirroja. Sin ellos el estaba solo y por primera vez eso le molesto. Levantándose se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaban las bebidas y botanas y deprimido se sirvió un vaso de refresco.

-¿Te diviertes Rem?- le dijo una voz conocida y abatido miro a su compañera de rondas, que en cuanto capto su mirada se preocupo -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto agarrando su hombro – Lily… ¿Crees que las chicas piensen que solo soy un buen amigo?- pregunto mirando directamente a las esmeraldas de su amiga.

-Rem no digas tonterías, tu eres el amigo que todas desean tener-

Eso le hizo sentir aun peor, ¿Así era como le veían? - ¿Remus?- sin decir nada se alejo de Lily y casi corriendo subió a su habitación. Dando un portazo camino hacia el espejo, mirándose y sintiéndose bastante mal, ojeras en sus ojos, cicatrices en su mejilla, pecas en el puente de la nariz, cabellos demasiado lacio para su gusto. No tenía nada "atractivo", no como sus amigos. Incluso Peter poseía unos ojos hermosos en comparación con sus normales ojos color castaño.

Se arrojo a su cama, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, sacando toda su frustración estirándose, deseando calmar las ganas que tenía de romper cosas, no solo le habían dicho que no era atractivo sino que le dijeron que no era hombre suficiente para… para nada.

Pasaron unos minutos escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría dejando entrar a sus amigos que enseguida corrieron a su cama - ¿Moony?- le llamo el chico rubio subiéndose a su cama y moviendo ligeramente su hombro, pero se negó a contestar.

-Venga Lunático, ¿Qué paso? La zanahoria fue a buscarnos, diciendo que te veis mal- le dijo Sirius revolviéndole el cabello – Remus…¿Alguien te dijo algo?- pregunto James sentándose en una orilla de su cama, aun así no respondió, se sentía humillado y no quería decirles a sus amigos que seguramente se reirían del asunto.

Los merodeadores tenían la costumbre única de cuidarse entre ellos, claro que si, si alguien se metía con Sirius, James los hacía pagar y viceversa, si molestaban a Peter se dividían el trabajo entre tres, pero si tocaban a Remus… a correr chicos, por que corría sangre, los tres merodeadores atacaban, por separado, pero atacaban los tres.

Solo pocos habían pasado por esos momentos de terror, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy y últimamente Regulus y Bellatrix Black y sabían perfectamente lo que era tener que cuidarse de tres merodeadores con ganas de venganza.

No era que pensaran que Remus no podía defenderse, más bien era un pacto silencioso de que le evitarían todo el dolor posible a su amigo, ya tenía suficiente con descomponerse días antes y días después de luna llena, querían evitarle cualquier cosa que le lastimara y si alguien le hacía algo pagaría con creces. Querían a Remus como se quiere a un hermano pequeño al cual quieres cuidar y proteger.

Por eso mismo, cuando Lily les dijo que Remus se veía mal y que se fue corriendo a los dormitorios, ninguno dudo en dejar a los demás e ir a ver a su amigo. - ¿Qua pasa, Moony?- insistió Peter acomodándose en la cama.

-Una tontería- contesto el castaño alzando el rostro y notando las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos – Si fuera una tontería no estarías así Lunático- murmuro Sirius enfadado. Remus suspiro cansado – Esta vez sí lo es, chicos. Fue un comentario que…¡Ah! – dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie y sacando la carta de la chica de quinto – Para ti- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Padfoot y entregándole la carta.

Sirius tomo la carta sorprendido – Te la manda una chica de quinto que está loca por ti- dijo amargamente el licántropo volviendo a sentarse en su cama y vio como Sirius la arrugaba y la aventaba por el cuarto - ¿Por qué haces eso?- dijo molesto Remus – Por que ahora lo importante eres tú, no ella- dijo subiendo los hombros quitándole importancia.

-Aun así canuto, no deberías hacerlo- murmuro bajando la mirada – Torpe, chicas como ella no me interesan, es muy fácil tenerlas – dijo ganándose varias risas de parte de los otros dos merodeadores, pero esta vez Remus no siguió con su broma, como de costumbre – Para algunos no es tan fácil tenerlas- murmuro haciendo que sus amigos le miraran.

-Eso es por que tú no quieres, Moony- intervino Peter por primera vez- incluso yo he tenido mis chicas- dijo señalándose, ganándose más risas- Así es, ¡y es Worm!- dijo James ganándose un golpe de parte del rubio.

-¿Es eso lo que te molesta?- pregunto Sirius acercándose más a Remus y este suspirando les conto lo sucedido, jamás se podía callar cuando sus amigos se ponían en ese plan protector, no desde que descubrieron lo de su licantropía.

-Bueno… un buen amigo si eres- se burlo James y esta vez fue golpeado por Peter y Sirius – Esa tipa no sabe nada Moony- dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos enfadado – Peter tiene razón, no sabe lo bueno que eres- comento Sirius también enfadado.

-Creo que de hecho yo tampoco sé si soy bueno o no… chicos- empezó a decir remus pero enseguida sintió como tres puños le golpeaban, dos en los brazos y uno en la cabeza- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Lo que sucede es que aun no conoces a alguien lo suficientemente buena para estar contigo-

Al oír a Sirius decir aquello sintió como su corazón daba un fuerte salto – Además, la tiene difícil, tiene que pasar las pruebas de Pet, Sirius y mías para estar contigo- comento James haciendo que Remus les mirara con pesar – Yo no les hago eso- dijo divertido.

-Eso es por que nosotros no nos tomamos enserio a nadie y sabemos que tu si lo harás- dijo Sirius sonriendo – ¡Yo si me tomo enserio a Lily!- respondió el chico de anteojos. – Pero ella no a ti James- le respondió Peter haciendo que todos menos el aludido soltaran carcajadas.

-Malagradecidos…- dijo James cruzándose de brazos peor sonriendo de lado, feliz de ver a sus amigos más relajados aun acosta de el.

Remus les mira sonriente, agradecido de tenerlos ahí. De pronto James se sube ala cama dando brinquitos, - ¡Ya lo tengo! Remus, en verdad creemos que eres atractivo pero tu no nos creerás nada ¿no?- pregunto sonríete y el castaña asintió algo confundido, sin saber a donde quería llegar James -Si Lunático cree en esas bobadas, ¡enséñale lo atractivo que es Canuto!- grito emocionado.

Sirius y Remus lo vieron con bastante incredulidad – Miren, Sirius es uno de los chicos más atractivo del colegio. Si quieres cambiar y esas cosas, es el más indicado para enseñarte sus trucos y así no te sentirás tan mal- dijo sonriéndole a Remus.

-Pero… no creo que…- miro a Sirius detenidamente – Por mi está bien, si es a lunático al que le tengo que enseñar mis trucos lo hare- dijo sonriéndole a su amigo, ahora todos le miraban, esperando que diera su permiso, temiendo los resultado de aquello pero a la vez queriendo probarse a sí mismo que podía ser atractivo asintió – Esta bien- murmuro.

-Perfecto Lunático, ahora a dormir que mañana inician las clases- dijo Sirius, los merodeadores sonrieron y riendo cada quien partió a su respectiva cama – Remus, una cosa más- murmuro Sirius acercándose de nuevo al castaño – Primera regla, has todo…TODO… lo que yo te diga, sin chistar-

Cuando el moreno susurro aquello sonrió de una manera bastante maquiavélica, haciendo estremecer al licántropo, viendo como su amigos se retiraba a dormir y diciéndose interiormente que tal vez aquello no era una buena idea…

CONTINUARA….

¡Grax por llegar hasta aquí! ¡Y si ya lo leíste hasta aquí déjame review para saber tu opinión! ¡Gracias!


	2. Control de Calidad

Hola a todos, grax por leer esta historia loca que se me ocurrió jaja y gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y los reviews! Los amo por eso y por ustedes va este capítulo... y los que sigan jaja. ¡Gracias y espero que les guste!.

¡Lean y dejen reviews!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

La luz de la mañana le pego directamente en el rostro y con incomodidad intento cubriese con la manga de su pijama. Durante toda la noche no logro pegar el ojo, así que suponía que su rostro tendría unas hermosas ojeras- Genial, lo que me faltaba- susurro Remus, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la comodidad de su cama.

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada y pudo distinguir las diferentes ropas de sus compañeros de habitación, regadas por todas partes.

Salto unos pantalones y un par de botas y se dirigió al baño, queriendo quitarse el sueño de la cabeza y las lagañas de los ojos. A tropezones entra a la ducha y girando la perilla siente el agua reconfortarle con rapidez, perdido en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Aprieta con ira sus puños, no podía creer otra vez tanta tontería y no podía creer que hubiera aceptado todo aquel juego con Sirius. Justo ahora se sentía nervioso, con unas enormes ganas de vomitar y un dolor en el estomago.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Peter abre los ojos y se apresura a despertar a sus amigos, ganándose varios hechizos en su retaguardia y golpes en el estomago - ¡Venga ya, chicos! Despierten de una buena vez- dice fastidiado por esa rutina. Por algo siempre les dicen hermanos. Sueño pesado y mal despertar.

-Aun se baña Moony- dijo James girando en su cama y colocando una almohada sobre su cabeza. Al escuchar aquello Sirius abrió sus ojos y se puso en pie – Tiene razón la rata Bambi, hay que levantarnos- dijo de pronto bastante sonriente - ¿Así, por qué?- dijo ya molesto James.

-Por que hoy no hay clases y prometimos ayudar a Remus con las lecciones de seducción- dijo el joven Black comenzando a aventar su ropa por la habitación –¿Prometimos? Me suena a manda Padfoot- murmuro James con voz apaciguada por la almohada.

-Tu también me ayudaras Bambi, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer con el tímido y pequeño Remus- Sirius ya había sacado su ropa para meterse a bañar, bastante enérgico – A mi me gusta Remus tal como es- dijo el joven Potter, sonriendo amigablemente a sus compañeros, descubriéndose el rostro.

-Gracias James, a mí también me gustas tal como eres-

Al escuchar aquello los tres merodeadores vieron a un Remus con el pelo mojado y ropa abrigadora – Claro Claro, ustedes lobo y ciervo se aman, la cosa es que debemos hacer que las chicas te encuentren alucinante, no un animal de granja- dijo Canuto acercándose a Remus y revolviendo sus cabellos.

-¡No soy un animal de granja zopenco!- grito Prongs fingiendo indignación. Los cuatro amigos se soltaron a reír con ganas por las peleas infantiles que siempre tenían entre ellos.

Hasta que Sirius se acerco al castaño con rapidez y tomo su sudadera de color café claro de los extremos, intentando subirlo ganándose un sonrojo por parte del lobo - ¿Qué te crees que haces. Black?- pregunto molesto.

-Querido Moony, tengo que ver la materia prima con la que trabajare y para ello necesito verte completamente desnudo- sonrió enigmáticamente haciendo que Remus se sonrojara aun mas. –ME NIEGO- grito el horrorizado licántropo.

Mientras James y Peter se partían de risa por la cara del pobre castaño. – Recuerda que prometiste hacer todo lo que yo dijera, Remus- dijo canuto, Remus se tuvo que tragar las ganas de golpearlo, pero efectivamente había prometido aquello.- Pero…- intento decir.

-¡Pero nada, desnúdate Lupin!-

Ante la orden se sonrojo aun mas y con lentitud se quito su sudadera, dejándose en una camisa color paja y sus pantalones gastados color crema – T-O-D-O- dijo letra por letra el moreno, señalando la ropa de su amigo.

El joven castaño sintió sus orejas calientas y el latido de su corazón galopando con rapidez, miro cohibido a Sirius y después miro a James y a Peter, bajando el rostro apenado. Canuto miro a su compañero y después suspirando grito –¡Prongs, Worm, vayan a buscar a alguien a quien molestar!-

Solo basto una mirada entre los hermanos merodeadores para entenderse, James se puso de pie y poniéndose su capa ( Y aventándole a Peter la suya) salieron de la habitación – Iré a ver a mi Lily- dijo James guiñándole un ojo a Sirius antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a la pareja de caninos mirándose.

-Bien, ahora ya tienes más privacidad, desnúdate- dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama desecha de Remus.

El licántropo torpemente llevo sus manos a su camisa y pasando cada botón por su respectivo ojal dejo que canuto mirara una camiseta de color blanco. Única prenda que le quedaba para cubrir su pecho. Continúo con sus pantalones, desabrochando el cinturón y recogiendo pulcramente su ropa, dejándola a un lado.

Sirius miraba atentamente a su amigo, era delgado y pequeño pero eso no le quitaba para nada el encanto que tenia, su piel lucia brillante y cremosa, su pecho delgado pero a la vez musculoso. Lo que le impresiono fue su delgada cintura y sus caderas escurridas, escondidas bajo sus bóxers de color crema.

-Todo- repitió sonriéndole a su amigo el cual sonrojado se quito su camiseta y dudando tomo el elástico de sus bóxers, deslizándolos por sus piernas, levantando cada una para quitárselos por completo, dejándose totalmente descubierto.

El moreno se puso de pie mirando el cuerpo de su amigo, analizando cada marca que cruzaba su pecho y sus muslos – Gírate- pidió amablemente haciendo un gesto son sus manos para que le obedeciera, apenado Remus lo hizo. Sintiendo los latidos en sus oídos, pensando que fuerza maligna le había llevado a aceptar el trato con Sirius.

Una mano tomo su cintura haciéndole pegar un pequeño brinco pero decidió no decir nada, la mano subió por su espalda y bajo hasta sus redondeadas nalgas. Fue justo en ese instante en el que se giro enfrentando a Sirius.

-¿Q..Que haces?- pregunto nervioso, enseguida el perro le sonrió con cariño – Viendo la materia prima y aquí está mi diagnostico… Tienes un buen pecho, tus brazos son delgados pero lucen cómodos, tu cintura es bastante notoria y eso si es raro en un chico, tus caderas son perfectas, tus piernas delgadas te hacen ver atlético, tu espalda es ancha y tu preciosa retaguardia es firme y redonda. En pocas palabras, pasaste el control de calidad- dijo sonriendo su amigo.

-Pero…¿Qué rayos es todo esto?- pregunto el lobo enojado – venga lobito, no me muerdas, créeme, tienes lo necesario para ser todo un galán, solo que tu no le sacas partido a lo que tienes. Eso te enseñare, además de cambiar algunas cosas en tu comportamiento. Pienso que podrás ser un dios para las chicas y chicos, ahora vístete Moony- le dijo pasándole la ropa

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunto aun incrédulo – Claro que si remus, solo hay que pulir algunos detalles. Por el momento todo está bien, deja de preocuparte tanto.- murmuro canuto, Remus no desaprovecho la oportunidad de colocarse su ropa y con rapidez comenzó a vestirse, sin para sus movimientos miraba a Sirius el cual divertido le sonreía con afecto, haciéndole ponerse aun más nervioso de lo que estaba.

-Puedo… ¿Qué es lo que me enseñaras?- pregunto Moony terminando de colocarse su sudadera – Varias cosas, solo quiero que recuerdes algunas cosas, Primero. Debes confiar en mí, no hare nada que sepa que no puedas hacer. Segundo: Todo lo que hagamos se queda entre nosotros, juro solemnemente no decirle nada a James ni a nadie. Tercero: Iremos despacio, a tu ritmo para que no te sientas muy presionado, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Sirius levantando sus dedos con cada indicación.

Remus sonrió feliz por aquello, Sirius era uno de las personas en las que más confiaba y a pesar de sus nervios e inseguridades estaba seguro que no se pasaría con el, por algo era uno de sus más fieles amigos- De acuerdo- contesto el castaño contento.

-Bien, voy a bañarme… ah una cosa más… Quiero que intentes dejar de ser tan tímido, iré lento pero llegara un momento en el cual te enseñare a como dar placer, te enseñare técnicas para seducir y volver locos a tus amantes en la cama, así que necesito que dejes de cohibirte con tanta facilidad, esta no es la última vez que te pediré estar desnudo y de hecho creo que es lo más ligero que te pediré hacer, tendré que tocarte para enseñarte y te pediré que también tu me toques- dijo mirando fijamente al castaño que en ese instante estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

- Pad… lo... lo intentare- susurro con dificultad el licántropo – Perfecto, no quiero que te me desmayes cuando estemos en la cama- dijo sonriendo el joven Black –…en la...ca-ama... ¿tu... y yo?- tartamudeando Remus miraba a su mejor amigo.

-Claro que tu y yo, ya te dije que te enseñare a volver locos a tus amantes y mis clases son totalmente practicas- soltó al aire Sirius desapareciendo tras la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Remus sonrojado y alterado sintió sus piernas temblar y con dificultad alcanzo la cama y se dejo caer sobre ella. No podía creer aquello, si era verdad todo aquello (que no podía serlo), Sirius y el terminarían en la cama…haciendo…teniendo…

De solo imaginárselo se sonrojo irremediablemente. Y con torpeza salió corriendo de la habitación, en verdad se estaba acobardando de haberle pedido ese gran favor a Sirius, en verdad que si.

CONTINUARA….

Si llegaste hasta aca, pícale y déjame un review y alimenta a mi musa para que siga escribiendo con más rapidez. ¡Gracias!


	3. Mas virgen que la dama gorda

Las horas de clase se le hacían bastante cortas y todo por aquellos nervios que le consumían con tanta facilidad, no podía dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que veía a Sirius por lo que había sucedido esa mañana, pero parecía que a su amigo solo le divertía mas verlo así de nervioso.

Sabía que esto era una locura pero por el otro lado estaba entusiasmado, sabía que las reglas del juego las había puesto Sirius y este no las rompería por nada y eso le hacía sentir un grado de seguridad. Mirar a Sirius siempre le tranquilizaba, siempre se pregunto cómo era que tenía esa magia a su alrededor.

Podía atraer a cualquiera, podía tener a la persona que quisiera, en verdad creía que se debía a "el encanto, Black" como James les había dicho una vez, pero ahora sentía que no era algo de los Blacks, no, era algo de Canuto. Ese magnetismo que atraía a cualquiera y solo por un día quería sentir eso, quería sentir que el también podía tener al que quisiera.

Solo por ello aguantaba pacientemente las risas de James y de Peter y de las insinuaciones que le hacía Sirius de su "precioso" cuerpo.

Fue en clase de pociones cuando Sirius se le acerco y disimuladamente le aventó un trozo de pergamino – A las 4 en la Casa de los Gritos- leyó y volteando por sobre su hombro vio a Canuto guiñándole un ojo mientras lamia una pluma de azúcar.

Los nervios crecieron aceleradamente, carcomiendo su estomago. Remus pensaba que aquello e traería gastritis sin lugar a duda. Aun así se dispuso a poner atención a las clases y a actuar con normalidad.

Su compañera de esa clase era Lily Evans, la chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorado su hermano Prongs, durante la elaboración de la poción cometió varios errores que rápidamente corregía la pelirroja que le muraba con suspicacia - ¿Algo interesante que contar Remus?- pregunto la chica mientras agregaba los ojos de sapo a la poción.

-No nada Lil- contesto el chico disimuladamente, aparentando que nada sucedía – Creí que pasaba algo importante para estarte equivocando tanto con la poción el día de hoy- le dijo la chica que releía la sindicaciones del libro de texto de pociones avanzadas – además de que no hemos hablado de lo que paso en la fiesta- continuo la pelirroja.

Remus intento aparentar que no había escuchado nada – Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Rem- dijo la chica acercándose un poco mas y tomándole la muñeca con seguridad. Odiaba cuando la pelirroja hacia eso, detestaba sentir culpabilidad por no hablar con la chica que consideraba su conciencia.

-Es… complicado, me hicieron un comentario que me hizo sentir inseguro y… los chicos me están ayudando a no sentirme así- concluyo con rapidez, alejándose un poco de la chica, fingiendo que miraba de nuevo sus apuntes - ¿Qué tiene de complicado eso, Rem? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?- pregunto perspicaz Lily.

El licántropo sintió como sus manos sudaban por los nervios, detestaba la inteligencia de la chica, además de que había veces que creía que tenia dones empáticos – Nada más es eso Lil. De verdad- contesto con rapidez para calmar un poco la situación, aunque fallo patéticamente por que le tembló la voz.

-¿Me dirás algún día?- pregunto Lily mirándole directamente a los ojos. Suspirando Lupin asintió dejándola repentinamente más tranquila – Bien, pásame la botella para la muestra- concluyo la pelirroja tomando la botellita, sellándola y caminando para entregarla.

Remus aun alterado suspiro de alivio al verla ya un poco alejada. Sabía que no podía ocultarle las cosas a su gran amiga y menos algo que lo tenía completamente tenso.

Cuando salieron de la última clase de aquel día eran las 2 de la tarde. Salieron con cara de sueño debido a la desvelada que sufrieron por la fiesta – Malditas mandrágora- dijo Prongs limpiando su túnica de tierra.

-Ya calma Cornudo, se acabaron las clases del día de hoy- menciono Sirius sonriéndole distraídamente a unas chicas de quinto que lo miraban risueñas – Bueno Canuto… no todas las clases al menos no para dos de nosotros, maestro Black- contraataco James mirando de reojo a Remus que en ese instante parecía un bello arándano por o rojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué tienes pensado para el día de hoy, Sirius?- pregunto el más bajo de los merodeadores intentando que sus libros no cayeran al suelo y manteniendo el paso de sus amigos.

Remus acababa de abrir la boca para mandarlos mucho al demonio pero Sirius sonriendo sínicamente respondió – Mis clases son personalísimas, lo que el señor Lunático y yo hagamos en las clases se queda en las clases-

Sorprendidos, los tres merodeadores guardaron silencio mirándole desconcertados y uno de ellos agradecido.

Así entraron al gran comedor a tomar sus alimentos. Se sentaron como siempre, saludando a los demás chicos que poco a poco se aglomeraban a su alrededor y tomaban asiento para que una vez más les narraran los eventos del partido.

Remus se sirvo solo un poco de carne con papas, comenzó a comer distraídamente sintiendo que en cualquier segundo vomitaría lo que estaba masticando, miro a sus amigos que hablaban de las tácticas y las jugadas que hicieron para ganar y apostaban que gryffindor ganaría la copa.

Suspirando miro su reloj, percatándose que e media hora se encontraría en su clase con Sirius, decidió que no podía probar ningún bocado mas por los nervios, así que se levanto no sin antes ganarse varias preguntas acerca de huida pero fácilmente se libro diciendo que debía ir a dejar sus cosas a la torre. Separándose al fin de tantas miradas que le hacían sentir incomodo.

Jamás le gusto estar entre tanta gente, por temor de que alguien le descubriera además de que por la soledad que sufrió de niño, por su condición, lo hacía ser tímido e introvertido.

Camino hacia la biblioteca a dejar varios libros que había tomado y sonriéndole a la bibliotecaria con amabilidad, se sentó y comenzó a hacer la tarea que le habían dejado esa misma mañana, mirando cada dos segundos sus reloj, desconsolado por el cosquilleo que estaba en su estomago, así fue, después de un larguísimo rato en la biblioteca, que dio la hora señalada.

Guardo sus cosas y camino con rapidez por los jardines, metiéndose por el pasadizo secreto que el llevaría a la casa que visitaba una vez al mes. - ¿Por qué tenias que elegir este lugar?- murmuro entre dientes. Subió las interminables escaleras, hasta que llego al cuarto que usaba para transformarse, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Sirius desparramado sobre la cama, mirando hacia la puerta.

-Llegas tarde-

Canuto se levanto de la cama con tanta gracia que lo hacía verse adorable, con el cabello suelto a la altura de sus hombros, y esa mirada gris azulada que le paralizaba. Por unos segundos Remus olvido como se respiraba y el por qué estaba ahí.

-Bien, tienes puntos menos, Lupin. Ahora acércate- le dijo palmeando un sitio a su lado, el cual ocupo con algo de torpeza el castaño.

Sirius le miro bastante divertido, tener a Moony así de nervioso y cohibido le hacía sentir poderoso – Comencemos, antes que nada Remus, quiero decirte que las clases las llevaremos a tu ritmo, ya te dije que todo será poco a poco y no comenzare con lo más difícil, de hecho la clase de hoy es exclusivamente para que hablemos sobre todo. Voy a preguntarte cosas y quiero que me respondas sinceramente, sin importar la pregunta que te haga. ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto Padfoot. El lobo suspiro y asintió aun nervioso.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ti?- la pregunta le saco completamente de balance, no esperaba algo así, además de que no estaba muy seguro que responder.

-Pues… no lo sé- dijo sinceramente.

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de ti?-

-…Mi… mi complexión… mis cicatrices… ¡no lo sé Sirius!-respondió Remus, mientras se miraba las manos.

-¿Has tenido alguna pareja?-

-Pues… si hace algún tiempo-

-¿Te has besado con alguien?-

-…..no….- al decir aquello Sirius se volteo a mirarlo desconcertado.

-¿Has tenido pareja y o te has besado con ella?... ¡Estas de broma no Moony, entonces para qué demonios salías con ella!- pregunto Padfoot mirándolo con algo de burla. El castaño le miro e intentando defenderse dijo – No me dio la gana besarme con ese idiota, además de que no era ella era un el-

El silencio cayó sobre ellos y Lunático al fin noto lo que había revelado, queriendo acabar con aquella situación y con aquel silencio que le ponía de los nervios intento explicarse. – Eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta- continuo Sirius.

-¿Prefieres chicas o chicos?-

La pregunta le acelero el ritmo cardiaco y cerrando los ojos como si le costara trabajo decir aquello respondió –No lo sé, ambos creo-

-¿Alguna vez has tenido un faje?- Remus negó con la cabeza – ¿Un acercamiento?- volvió a negar- ¿Un polvo?- volvió a negar - ¿Alguien te ha tocado?-

Suspirando y mas rojo que su corbata negó efusivamente – Vaya Lupin, eras mas virgen que la dama gorda- menciono Sirius sonriendo. El castaño sintió como comenzaba a enfadarse de aquella situación, una de las razones de que hubiera aceptado esa locura de clases era para dejar de ser precisamente tan, tan… tan virgen como la dama gorda.

-Pero eso cambiara muy pronto- dijo Sirius mirándose las uñas y sonriendo con altanería - Ultima pregunta, ¿Hay alguien que te guste para tomarle como prueba de estudio?-

El licántropo levanta la cara y se quedo pensando un rato, no era que alguien le gustara en verdad, solo quería aprender a ser un poco más libre, un poco mas Sirius y James. Y si quería aprender tenía que ponerse una meta, una meta popular como Sirius y James. Pensó en cierto rubio de último curso pero rápidamente desecho la idea, de solo pensar que tenía que involucrarse con tan odioso y manipulador ser le daban escalofríos.

Fue cuando le llego la inspiración y mirando a Sirius respondió - Kingsley Shacklebolt-

-¿El prefecto de último curso de los Ravenclaw?- pregunto subiendo las cejas asombrado – No sabía que te gustaba Kingsley, es un buen sujeto, además de que es atractivo a su manera, de la casa de los Ravenclaw es uno de los mejores, Sera un buen sujeto de estudios. Bien Moony, decidido, al final de mis clases esa aguilita estará completamente loca por ti-

Remus sonrió y agito la cabeza, su amigo no tenía remedio, pero al menso se sentía más relajado por haber dicho que era bisexual y que su amigo lo tomara de buena manera – Bien, ¿para ser la primera clase no estuvo tan mal, no?- le pregunto Canuto.

-¿Eso es todo?- cuestiono un asombrado Remus – No amigo no es todo, tienes tarea y en la cena te daré una lección que quiero que aprendas- respondió Black levantándose de su lugar en la cama y poniéndose frente al castaño, tomo su mentón haciendo que se miraran fijamente.

-Debes de dejar de decir toda esa basura de que no sabes que te gusta de ti o de que no puedes hacer las cosas. Eres inteligente y atractivo pero lo primero de todo es hacer que tengas confianza, eso lo puedo hacer yo, tú tienes que hacerlo. Eso te levara tiempo pero quiero que lo intentes. Bien, quiero que hoy te acerques a Kingsley y comiences a hablar con él, lo primero que debemos hacer es abrir una puerta con él. Debes mantener una conversación larga con él y no olvides que debes mirarlo a los ojos. Te estaré observando. Su misión señor Lunático será que el sujeto de estudio lo voltee a ver cuando la plática haya terminado, ¿entendido?- término de darle las indicaciones y sonriéndole le brindo la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-Creo que si… bueno lo intentare maestro- respondió el castaño sonriendo – Ese es mi pequeño- dijo Sirius revolviéndole el cabello con afecto. – Ah antes de que lo olvide, durante la cena quiero que me sigas y seguiré dándote lecciones, además de que debemos cambiar el hecho de que no has tenido contacto humano placentero, Lunático hoy mismo dejas de ser tan virgen como la dama gorda- concluyo el animago mientras bajaba las escaleras, dirigiéndose al castillo.

CONTINUARA…

Grax por leer, espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews que me hacen muy feliz, esta vez fue un poco más largo el cap, aun así, espero les guste y ¡gracias por sus reviews!. No tardare en actualizar… lo juro jaja

Pero para que se queden con las ganas.

0O0O0O0O0O

En el próximo Capitulo.

-Mírame fijamente- murmuro Sirius con suavidad mientras se acercaba lentamente a él – Respira con tranquilidad, eso es…ahora humedece tus labios solo un poco- enseguida el castaño hizo lo que le indicaba – Perfecto, ahora lucen mas apetitosos, abre la boca solo un poco, deja que tu pareja desee el contacto-

Con lentitud el castaño se acerco hasta que choco su frente con la de Sirius – Deja que la persona con la que estas te desee- susurro tan bajo Cauto que apenas pudo oírle gracias a su oído agudo de licántropo.

-¿Me deseas…Sirius?


	4. Primera Leccion Besos

Hola a todos, sé que me tarde y lo lamento, pido disculpas mis lectores y les doy gracias a Waaleej , Brook Marie y Rachel por dejarme un review en el ultimo capitulo. Muchas gracias en verdad por apoyarme en este fic. Rachel a ti no te pude responder por que tu review fue como de guest.

Pero aun así respondo jaja, lo saque porque esos son sus apodos de merodeadores, en español y en ingles. Perdón por mezclarlos es que me gustan ambas. Bueno ya, gracias a todos por leer y espero con ansias sus reviews!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las piernas le temblaban mientras cruzaba las grandísimas puertas del gran comedor, unos cuantos pasos retrasado. Intentando no mirar directamente a la mesa donde sus amigos reían y comían.

-¡Hey Moony!- grito Sirius levantando su mano y agitándola, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos, más nervioso aun apresuro sus pasos para llegar al aldo de su amigo y respirando lentamente decidió calmarse.

-Si vas a comer hazlo rápido- dijo Sirius bebiendo con rapidez de su tasa – ¿ohhh entonces tendremos otra clase?- pregunto James emocionado mirando aleatoriamente a sus amigos, Canuto sonrió con rapidez y asintió, ganándose exclamaciones de parte de James y Peter.

-¿Qué harán?- pregunto con curiosidad el pequeño Peter pero esta vez el moreno solo le sonrió levantando las cejas.- Lecciones Colagusano, nuestro lobito tiene que irse soltando lentamente y empezaremos con eso. ¿Listo Moony?- pregunto ya poniéndose de pie.

-Aun no como nada- replico el castaño queriendo retrasar lo inevitable. – Ni lo haras, estas mas nervioso que una colegiala de primer antes de ser seleccionado para las casas, andando- murmuro Black jalando del brazo a su amigo y caminado lado a lado.

Remus miraba el suelo inquieto, cuidando no vomitar de los nervios – Levanta la cabeza- susurro Sirius en tono muy bajo, haciendo que Remus le mirara – Debes demostrar que tienes confianza y si ves el suelo solo les dices a todos, que temes que te vean, eres una persona atractiva, relaja tus hombros, pon tu espalda recta, respira con tranquilidad y tu mirada SIEMPRE en tu presa. Ahí esta...- murmuro en el mismo tono, acercándose cada vez más a la mesa de la casa azul.

Entre un grupo de chicos estaba Kingsley Shacklebolt, prefecto de último curso, con sus ojos azul oscuro y su sonrisa amable, varios le escuchaban atentos sin fijarse que Sirius y Remus se acercaban.

-¡Hey Kingsley!- grito Sirius haciendo que el grupo dejara de reír y voltearan a verlos. – Black, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- dijo una chica de lentes con tono mordaz, queriendo que se desintegraran los dos leones.

-Solo venimos a saludar, no creo que sea algo malo, preciosa…ah.. Bueno como te llames- dijo el moreno haciendo que varios rieran y que la chica se pusiera de todos colores. – Eres un… un- dijo la muchacha acomodando su cabello negro detrás de sus orejas.

-Se llama Isabelle- la voz de Remus sonó tan suave que apenas lo notaron pero enseguida la chica dejo de estar enfada y fijando sus ojos en el castaño, parpadeo en varias ocasiones – Lo lamento, a veces Sirius olvida los nombres de las personas- murmuro el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

- Perdóname preciosa, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo me tarde en aprenderme el nombre de Remus?. Solia decirle, Rana, Rena, Renato, Remilio, Renacuao y un sin número mas- dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Eso es verdad- respondió Remus haciendo que todos se rieran, incluso la chica que lucía un poco más accesible.

-Bueno Black, ¿a que debemos en honor de tu visita?- dijo Kingsley aun riendo divertido ante las ocurrencias de ese par de Gryffindors – Solo quería desearte suerte por lo de tus extasis, se que son a finales de este curso, ¿no?- dijo el moreno.

Enseguida muchos alumnos de la mesa pusieron cara de preocupación, bastante afligidos, incluyendo a Kingsley – Así es, es bastante preocupante, ustedes van a cursar los TIMOS ¿no?- respondió intentando cambiar de conversación.

-Si peor no creo que nos vaya tan mal, bueno James, Peter y yo teniendo a Remus, es imposible que nos vaya mal- dijo abrazando a su amigo intentando meterlo en la conversación.

-Jajaja eso es cierto, hemos escuchado a muchos profesores decir que eres brillante Lupin- dijo el prefecto sonriendo al igual que varios Ravenclaws – Es cierto, yo escuche al maestro de encantamientos decir que eras asombroso- dijo Isabelle mirando al castaño con admiración.

-Así es, este chico es bastante inteligente, así que créanme que nos hace estudiar bastante, aunque nos neguemos- concordó Sirius, agradándole que Moony saliera a relucir.

Sirius sabia que una de las cosas que les encantaba a la águilas era la mente, amaban a los seres inteligentes y su Lunático ERA inteligente. – No es para tanto- susurro Remus comenzando a sentirse incomodo ante tantos elogios y volviendo a cambiar su postura, cosa que le costó un ligero pellizco de parte de Sirius y volviendo a pararse recto.

-No digas eso Lupin, no seas modesto- dijo de nuevo la chica acercándose al castaño y tocando su hombro con delicadeza. – No es que sea un genio, solo, me gusta estudiar y leer- dijo el castaño encogiendo sus hombros como quitándole importancia a lo brillante que era.

-¿Te gusta leer?, ¿Qué te gusta leer?- pregunto Kingsley interesado, mirando al joven con curiosidad. – Pues en sí de todo, libros mágico y muggles, me encanta la literatura- susurro sonriendo ampliamente, recordando esas noches que simplemente no podía dejar de leer.

-¿Muggles? ¿Tienes algunos libros Muggles?- pregunto Isabelle sonriendo – Peor que groseros somos, siéntense por favor- murmuro otro joven haciéndoles espacio para que Sirius y Remus se sentaran.

- Jaja creo que paso, yo no soy como ustedes cerebritos, es lindo que al fin tengas con quien hablar de tus poetas, ¿no Remsie?. Bueno me voy genios, nos veremos- murmuro Black despidiéndose de todos retirándose solo unos pasos.

-Sirius espera- dijo Remus intentando ir tras su amigo, pero enseguida sintió como alguien le tomaba del brazo. Isabelle le sonreía bastante y eso le ponía aun más nervioso, esos ojos mirándolo fijamente a él, solo a él, le hacía sentir ganas de vomitar.

-Lupin, ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato?- pregunto Kingsley ofreciéndole el lugar y pasándole un plato para que cenara algo. – Lo siento pero creo que…- respondió el castaño aun nervoso por la mirada de la chica.

-Vamos, me interesa mucho hablar de los libros muggles- continuo el moreno, bastante interesado ya que por ser mago de sangre pura no tenia acceso a ese tipo de libros.

-Si vamos a hablar de eso, no podrás callarme después- dijo en tono de broma Remus, aunque bien sabia que eso le sucedía bastante con Lily – Soy prefecto, puedo llevarte a la torre de Gryffindor pasada la hora- concluyo el moreno – aunque, no se lo digas a nadie- susurro ganándose varias risas de sus compañeros.

Aun inseguro Remus miro a sus amigos, James y Peter le veían repetidas veces mientras que Sirius solo por el rabillo del ojo, sonriéndole para darle ánimos.- Esta bien, es lindo compartir esto can alguien más- dijo sinceramente, sentándose con las águilas durante el resto de la cena.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, James lo miraba con curiosidad – NO lo puedo creer, Remus socializando, esta socializando- dijo entusiasmado. Mirando a Sirius con admiración - ¿Qué le dijiste, Canuto?- pregunto el chico de lentes.

-Solo digamos que estamos tanteando el terreno y por lo que vi, Remsie tiene esperanzas con más de uno de esos Ravenclaws, pero solo uno es nuestro objetivo- murmuro ganándose risas de parte de James y de Peter.

-Wooo Remus ya tiene una tarea y todo, que gran maestro eres, Sirius- dijo James sonriendo burlonamente - ¿Tu maestro de Remus? No me hagas reír Balck- dijo una voz al lado y enseguida los tres miraron a la chica pelirroja (objeto de deseo de James) mirándolos fijamente.

-Lily mi amor, viniste a verme- murmuro James poniéndose de pie y corriendo a abrazarla, ganándose un plato de la cena roto contra su cabeza – Me vas a explicar en este instante que estas haciéndole a Remus- dijo la chica tomando otro plato como arma mortal.

Sirius miro a James en el suelo sobándose su frente – Tranquila chica, que le matas las pocas neuronas que le quedan- dijo Sirius levantando las manos para protegerse.

-Ahora- volvió a decir la pelirroja levantando el plato – Esta bien, está bien, no me mates. Te contare que pasa- dijo Sirius intentando resguardar su cabeza con sus brazos. Además sabía que Evans era una gran amiga de Remus, tan buena amiga que sabía de su licantropía y no decía nada, eso le daba confianza para platicar un poco con ella. Le invito a sentarse y le fue explicando lo que paso en la fiesta y después de ella. Sin mencionar que verían en sus clases.

-Así que por eso Remus estaba tan extraño- dijo lago preocupada – Y Yo que le dije eso, ah que torpe.- dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose mal por lo que había dicho en la fiesta.

-No sé de qué me hablas, lo importante es que ahora nuestro lobito está luchando para salir de su caparazón y yo le ayudare- dijo Sirius inflándose de orgullo – Solo quiero advertirte que no obligues a Remus, es muy reservado y tímido y si tu le haces algo te juro por Merlin que lo pagaras caro- murmuro Lily de nuevo tomando el plato – Tranquila, jamás haría algo que dañara a Remus, lo juro- susurro el moreno mirando los verdes ojos de Lily.

Esta creyó en las palabras de Black y despidiéndose educadamente de los merodeadores se puso de pie y se marcho -¿De verdad te gusta esa loca?- pregunto Sirius a James, el cual miraba embelesado a su pelirroja – Es bellísima- murmuro el chico enamorado ganándose dos suspiros de resignación de los otro merodeadores.

Durante la cena Sirius no dejaba de voltear a ver a Remus por el rabillo del ojo. Temia que las inseguridades de su amigo le hicieran la tarea aun mas difícil pero sorprendido noto como la mesa de los azules estaba repleta de risas y sonrisas, varias dirigidas hacia su amigo. Se sintió orgulloso y satisfecho. El sabía bien que Moony era increíble solo tenía que mostrarlo un poco.

-Ahh que rápido crecen- dijo James, antes de soltarse a reír con Peter – Me alegro por el.- susurro el rubio merodeador también mirando a Remus.

-Lo más importante es que el se sienta seguro y si tenemos suerte con un poco de confianza Remus será irresistible tal como debería ser- concluyo Sirius, feliz de ver a su amigo.

Poco a poco las personas se fueron retirando del gran comedor y con asombro de los merodeadores, vieron como su amigo castaño iba caminando al lado de Kingsley que lucía bastante encantado con su compañía.

-Yo creo que eso te lo contare otro día- dijo el castaño sonriendo animadamente – Tienes que hacerlo Lupin- murmuro el moreno tomándole del hombro ligeramente.

Se despidieron y Remus se acerco a sus amigos con rapidez, bastante contento. James y Peter le miraban risueños mientras que Sirius miraba en dirección al prefecto de Ravenclaw, notando como el chico miraba por encima de su hombro, volviendo a fijar su mirada azul en Moony, solo unos cuantos segundos, sonriéndole a nadie y siguiendo con su camino.

-Bien hecho Lunático- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo con bastante aprecio – Pasaste la primera prueba- susurro haciendo que los tres merodeadores le vieran directamente.

-¿Cuál prueba?- pregunto James curioso, sonriendo – Ahhh… Remus tenia que hablarles a las aguilitas, genial. Bien hecho Remsie- concluyo el de lentes revolviendo el cabello de Remus.

-No a cualquiera, a Kingsley- susurro Sirius haciendo que de nuevo los merodeadores le miran sorprendidos. -¿Por qué él?- le pregunto Peter a Remus.

-Es...mm… bueno- tartamudeo indeciso, no sabía como explicar que era porque era un chico parecido a sus amigos y quería probar que Sirius estaba mal, que ni con un cambio radical podría llamar la atención de alguien como Kingsley.

-Por que va a ser. Porque le gusta el morenazo – dijo James sonriéndole con picardía – Uhh Remus, no sabía que te gustaban los chicos- concluyo riendo.

Lunático sentía ganas de ahorcar a el cuatrojos de James, pero usando todo su autocontrol decidió ignorara los comentarios tan atinados de su amigo.

-Ya déjalo Cornamenta. No necesito que lo asustes antes de su siguiente clase- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y jalando a los demás para salir del gran comedor.

-¿Otra clase?- pegunto Remus sintiéndose algo alarmado, debido a los nervios que sufrió durante el día estaba cansado, no sabia que debían hacer otra cosa.

-Así es mi estimado lobo, así que Cuernitos, Ratita, necesito que vayan a husmear por ahí, denme un par de horas en nuestra habitación por favor- al decir aquello Sirius les guiño un ojo a sus dos amigos, los cuales comenzaron a quejarse un poco ante eso, pero accedieron ya que también deseaban apoyar a Remus de algún modo.

Así fue que se separaron, James y Peter se fueron a las cocinas para robar algo más de alimento para Peter. Mientras que los dos caninos subieron a la torre con bastante agilidad.

-De verdad que estas escaleras son la muerte- grito Sirius haciendo reír al lobo que lo seguía por unos cuantos pasos atrás. – Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado Sirius- dijo este sonriendo.

Siguieron su camino entre bromas y reclamos de edad y mala condición física. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

Remus se sentía tan feliz jugando así con el moreno que no se dio cuanta que este una vez que entraron sello la puerta para que no pudiera ser abierta hasta que el quisiera.

-Jajaja eres imposible, Canuto- dijo Lupin sentándose en su cama y viendo a su amigo, el cual sonreía de una manera picara.

-Es bueno saber que ya no te acobardas, como antes. Eso hará mas fácil la clase- dijo Black sentándose la lado del castaño.

Sintió como su estomago volvía a llenarse de nervios, venia tan perdido en las bromas de Sirius que había olvidado por que solo esa noche iban ellos dos solos.

De pronto las inseguridades y miedos regresaron a su piel y se sitio bastante abatido, cosa que Sirius noto enseguida y para intentar calmarlo tomo su mano derecha.

-Tienes que confiar en mi Moony, no hará nada para herirte, te lo juro- dijo el moreno sonriéndole con calma, intentando infundirle confianza. Remus correspondió el gesto y asintió con la cabeza.

Eso animo a Canuto que preparo el terreno acercándose un poco más al chico.

– Me dijiste que nunca te habías besado con nadie y eso debe de cambiar. Más aun cuando hoy Kingsley no te quitaba la vista de encima, tienes posibilidades. Pero si quieres tenerlo para ti tendrás que ser un poco más atrevido. Por eso mismo te enseñare a dar un buen y rico beso-

Al escuchar las palabras de Sirius, el castaño se sonrojo furiosamente pero confiaba en su amigo, sabía que tal vez tenía razón y que era importante que aprendiera aquello mas temprano que tarde. Asi que intentando calmarse asintió.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Respirar antes que nada. No te pongas tenso, relaja tus hombros- susurro el moreno dándole un ligero masaje para quitarle la tensión. El contacto hizo que Remus se relajara y soltara pequeños suspiros de placer.

-Un beso no debe ser rápido ni lento, al menos no para empezar. Si lo haces rápido quiere decir que sabes que serás rechazado y si lo haces lento das a pensar que estas enamorado y eso no es bueno. Tú no estás enamorado, no aun al menos, así que tu beso con Kingsley debe ser intermedio, un poco lento pero un beso breve.

Deja que te quiera un poco. Escucha esto con atención lunático a la mayoría de los chicos nos gusta ser tentados, así que da un beso y aléjate lentamente, suspira sobre los labios del otro, dejándole ganas de volver a besarte. ¿Me has entendido?- pregunto Black, notando como cada vez más el castaño lucia mas inseguro.

-Pero…¿y si lo hago mal?- cuestionó Remus tímido

-Para eso estoy aquí, me comeré todos tus malos besos-

El silencio reino el cuarto y poco a poco Sirius comenzó a perder la paciencia peor vio como después de tomar aire repetidas veces, lunático le enfrento asintiendo, indicando que entendía.

-Bien, ahora vamos a hacer una pequeña practica. Quiero que hagas todo lo que te diga. ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

-Mírame fijamente- murmuro Sirius con suavidad mientras se acercaba lentamente a él – Respira con tranquilidad, eso es…ahora humedece tus labios solo un poco- enseguida el castaño hizo lo que le indicaba – Perfecto, ahora lucen mas apetitosos, abre la boca solo un poco, deja que tu pareja desee el contacto-

Con lentitud el castaño se acerco hasta que choco su frente con la de Sirius – Deja que la persona con la que estas te desee- susurro tan bajo Canuto que apenas pudo oírle gracias a su oído agudo de licántropo.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Remus, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Sirius sobre sus labios – ¿Notas mi aliento contra tus labios?- respondió el moreno llevando una mano a la nuca de su amigo.

-Aja-

-Con eso crearas un poco de deseo-

Instintivamente Remus abrió un poco mas la boca – No hagas eso, ciérrala un poco, así de muestras necesidad y tu no necesitas a nadie – le reprendió jalándole las cabellos de la nuca, enseguida cerro sus labios.

-Acércate lentamente-

Cumpliendo la orden, se acerco sintiendo como su labio superior rozaba contra el de Canuto. –Justo ahí, cuando sientas que no puede resistirse más, lo besas-

El contacto fue abrumador, si eso se sentía al besar a alguien, Remus sentía que se había perdido de mucho, con bastante torpeza intento seguir el movimiento de labios de Sirius.

Los labios del moreno apresaban su labio inferior, haciendo que separa levemente la boca, pero por la indicación antes dicha no abrió la boca por completo.

Sirius que mantenía agarrada la nuca de Remus, noto la inseguridad y la falta de experiencia pero eso no le molesto para anda, le agradaba saber que Remus le tenía tal confianza para estar haciendo eso. Además de que su castaño aprendía bastante rápido.

Así como inicio Sirius comenzó a apartarse repartiendo cortos besos en la punta de los labios del lobuno, hasta volver a recargar sus frentes, una contra la otra.

-Respira Lu...na…tico- le dijo Sirius de manera entrecortada por la falta de aire peor aun así lucia mas compuesto que Reus que sonrojado y con los labios húmedos e hinchados buscaba oxigeno.

-Eso es un rico beso Remus- le dijo sonriendo – No eres malo para besar, de hecho me agrada ese toque tímido, te hace mas irresistible- dijo Canuto apartándole varios mechones de su frente.

-Aun así necesitas practicar y esta es solo una clase de beso, pero no creo que necesites las demás tan rápido. Besa a Kingsley así y le dejaras con ganas de mas, recuerda que lo más importante es que la persona te desee, Moony- dijo acariciándole levemente las mejillas rojas.

Lunático aun perdido por las sensaciones, miro los labios de su amigos que estaban demasiado cerca y ligeramente abiertos. Tal como le había dicho que lucían los labios cuando…

-¿Me deseas…Sirius?- soltó sin darse cuenta, sonrojándose a más no poder viendo la mirada sorprendida de su amigo, el cual solo se hecho a reír ante la pena del castaño.

- No olvides que el que debe desearte es Kingsley, el es tu meta, Moony, bien, Clase finalizada-

CONTINUARA…..

Si llegaste hasta aquí, déjame un review haber que te pareció este chap. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Actualizare pronto!

0O0O0O0O0O

En el próximo Capitulo.

-¿Qué haga qué?- grito Remus asustado ante tal indicación. Definitivamente eso no podría hacerlo, no quería y no lo haría. Era demasiado vergonzoso y más teniendo a Sirius al lado.

-Dije, Acaríciate, Moony-


	5. Segunda lección Seducir

Hola, feliz año, espero que se la hayan pasado bien y que no me maten por no actualizar rápido. Bueno aquí está el siguiente chap. Espero les guste a todos y gracias por todo su apoyo. No saben cuánto me alegran.

Advertencia. Este chap está un poco subido de tono. Yo se los aviso jaja. Lean y déjenme review.

0o0o0o0oooooooooooooooo0o0o0 o0o0o0o

Las lecciones se suspendieron los siguientes días. La carga de trabajos de las materias eran increíblemente amplia y los trabajos parecían kilométricos. Apenas tenían tiempo para comer un poco y seguir con sus deberes.

-Malditos sean todos los profesores, venga que dejarnos tanto para estas semanas, no creo que pueda acabar todo esto- Peter parecía al borde del colapso mientras aventaba ocn frustración sus pergaminos.

-Tranquilo Pete, solo te falta…. La mitad de los deberes para mañana- contesto amablemente la pelirroja, borrando su sonrisa al notar la mirada molesta del pequeño merodeador.

-Claro como tú eres una sabionda como Remus- reprocho la rata, ganándose un fuerte golpe en el hombro

-¡Déjala en paz! No tiene la culpa de ser más brillante que tu-dijo James mirando con una boba sonrisa a la chica, la cual aparto la mirada con desdén.

- Sera mejor que la dejes James, hay que seguir trabajando- Remus siempre intentaba controlar a su amigo de lentes y a pesar de que lo duden, casi siempre lo logra, estaba tan metido en su redacción de herbologia que no noto como la mano de Sirius le tomaba la rodilla.

Sobresaltado miro a su amigo perruno, el cual le sonrió abiertamente y susurro aprovechando que James había saltado para abrazar a Lily y esta le golpeaba con sus libros… y Peter se ahogaba entre sus pergaminos. – Apresúrate, tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿De qué?

-De lo bello que es Peter. De que va a ser, de las clases por supuesto- Canuto miro con incredulidad a su castaño amigo.

-¿Estás loco? Tenemos mucho trabajo y no pienso perde…- pero fue brutalmente interrumpido por un nada discreto pellizco en su pierna - ¡Auch!

-Regla numero uno. Haz todo lo que te digo- dijo sonriendo Sirius

-Pero…-

-No hay pero que valga, mueve esa muñeca y escribe- concluyo Sirius fijando su atención en su tarea y siguiendo con su redacción. Remus bufo algo molesto, se sentía estresado por tantos deberes y ahora le pasaba eso.

Desde su plática con Kingsley no había vuelto a hablar abiertamente con el prefecto, se miraban y se saludaban cortésmente. Incluso se sonreían pero hasta ahí. En verdad comenzaba a creer que había sido estúpido elegir al moreno.

No podría lograr que ese chico, mayor, atractivo y popular se fijara en él. Era casi imposible como que Peter se volviera popular como Sirius, o como que James dejara de amar a Lily. Suspiro desalentado y volvió a ganarse otro pellizco en la pierna.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- dijo esta vez molesto.

-Si tienes tiempo para auto compadecerte será mejor que escribas tu redacción, nos vamos en cuanto yo acabe de hacer la mía.- murmuro Sirius serio, sin dejar de escribir.

Remus volvió a dejar salir un largo suspiro teniendo ganas de golpear a su moreno amigo. No supo si fue por la amenaza o porque no quería volver a sentir otro pellizco pero siguió la orden y fijo su atención en su libro de "Clasificación de plantas avanzadas".

De nuevo todos volvieron a la tranquilidad de antes, cada quien concentrado en lo que debían hacer y entregar a la mañana siguiente. Al menos lo intentaban hasta que cierto merodeador se puso de pie y guardo todas sus cosas.

-¿Black?- pregunto la chica mirando al chico

-Acabe, vámonos Remus- respondió Sirius tomando el libro que esteba usando de referencia el castaño, cerrándolo y guardando sus pergaminos con rapidez y descuido.

-¿T e volviste loco? Aun no termino y no metas así mis cosas- se quejo el lupino intentando zafar su mochila de las garras de ese perro necio.

-Te lo advertí, vámonos-

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto con curiosidad James, los hermanos merodeadores juntaron sus miradas y enseguida, Cornamenta entendió – Uyy otra clase. Bien chicos solo recuerda Canuto que Remus es puro, no des tan fuerte en su primera vez jajaja-

- Tranquilo hermano, no pienso romper su bello y respingado cu…-

-¡Si terminas esa frase, te juro que te hechizare con pulgas por un mes!- amenazo el castaño haciendo que Sirius temblara ante eso, los demás estallaron en carcajadas, incluso Lily reía sin disimulo.

- ¿Cómo puedes amenazarme con tal odio, Lunático?- pregunto con carita de perro abandonado.

-Te lo mereces, Canuto- murmuro sin aliento y entre carcajadas el pequeño Peter, agarrándose el estomago y mirando como el calmado de Remus volvía a controlar a aquel perro pulgoso.

Sirius mas que molestarse comenzó a reír con sus amigos por las ocurrencias de Lunático, era bien sabido que sus comentarios hacían que todos se murieran de risa, era una parte que no muchos conocían y que Canuto admiraba enormemente, le fascinaba la forma en la que con pocas palabras el joven lograba cambiar tanto la situación.

Bueno, me callare pero eso ni quiere decir que te tratare rudo, tendré mucho cuidado. Lo juro solemnemente- dijo con su sonrisa perversa y su mirada obscurecida. – De cualquier modo, vámonos lobito, que el cazador va a enseñarte una lección.-

Sonrojado Remus miro con bastante desprecio a su amigo pero aina si y de mala gana le siguió, subiendo las escaleras y llegando a los dormitorios de los chico. Entro y cerró la puerta tras el, sentándose y sacando sus cosas para ordenarlas detenidamente.

-¡Detente ahí!- grito exageradamente volviendo a meter las cosas en su mochila, de manera desreglada.

-Te has vuelto loco Black, mi trabajo esta sin terminar y así lo arrugaras. ¡Devuélvemelo!-

-Escucha lobo, mañana tienes una hora libre, así que dejaras tu trabajo así e iras con tu linda cara y le dirás a nuestro objeto de estudio que te ayude-

-¿Por qué haría eso? Puedo hacerlo solo- respondió Lunático aun queriendo tomar su mochila la cual Sirius alejaba cada vez mas de su alcance.

- ¿Cómo que por que? Así tendrás un acercamiento más con Kingsley-

-El sabe que yo puedo hacerlo solo, sería estúpido-

-Así es, eres listo y le extrañara por eso debes hacerlo. Tienes que meterle un poco de misterio. Que se interese en saber por qué alguien tan listo se le acerca para la tarea. Sospechara y la mente Lunático. Es un arma maravillosa. Dejaras que el pobre chico se coma la cabeza y se imagine mil cosas-

-¿Eso hacen contigo?-

-A mí nadie me da caza amigo. Yo las elijo- respondió alejándose un poco del castaño y sonriendo vi como su amigo dejaba de forcejear por su mochila.

-Bien maestro, como diga. ¿Ahora solo para eso me quería?- dijo fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos, sentándose en una cama y respirando con dificultad por el enojo.

-No solo para eso. Tenemos que avanzar en las clases por estos días perdidos. Así que hoy tendrás una lección y luego un pequeño examen. Creo que por las miradas que te manda, Kingsley ya está cayendo y las cosas pueden ir rápido. No quiero que te apaniques ni nada.- explico Black tomando un baúl y poniéndolo a unos pocos centímetros de la cama donde Remus descansaba.

-¿Miradas? ¿Cuáles miradas?-

-Las que te manda cuando estas distraído. En fin, la cosa es sencilla pequeño lobo, solo quiero que recuerdes que debes confiar en mí y que poco a poco te iré enseñando cosas que debes aprender y dominar. ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto sentándose en el baúl y mirando fijamente a su amigo, serio, queriendo transmitirle confianza.

Remus dudo unos segundos pero al ver a su amigo de aquella manera decidió creer en el así que asintió con decisión.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron, Sirius miraba con dudas aun a su amigo, sabía que lo que iba a pedirle era demasiado para el inocente licántropo, pero también sabía que estaba leyendo bien las miradas y sonrisas de Kingsley, no quería que ese chico asustara a Remus o le hiciera cosas que no pudiera soportar. Por ello había decidido apresurarse un poco en la enseñanza.

-Acaríciate-

La orden sonó bastante alta de volumen en el lugar y retumbo en las cuatro paredes. Remus sintió como poco a poco el calor subía a sus mejillas. Abrió la boca en varias ocasiones sin emitir sonido alguno, pasmado por aquello. Después de varios intentos logro hacer funcionar su lengua.

-¡¿Qué haga qué?!- grito Remus asustado ante tal indicación. Definitivamente eso no podría hacerlo, no quería y no lo haría. Era demasiado vergonzoso y más teniendo a Sirius al lado.

-Dije, Acaríciate, Moony-

-Te has vuelto completamente loco, no pienso hacer eso. Menos estando tu enfrente de mi. No puedo hacerlo y no lo hare- murmuro el joven cerrando los ojos, apretando los puños con fuerza y mas sonrojado como nunca antes lo había estado.

-No lo hago para fastidiar, creo que puedes hacerlo. De hecho por eso te lo pido. Remus, es muy importante que sepas esto. Cuando tengas relaciones no vas a masturbarte enfrente de tu pareja pero vas a tocarlo y debes saber cómo hacerlo para animarlo. Se que es difícil, pero no quiero que llegando el momento te pongas nervioso o no sepas que hacer. Muéstrame que nivel tienes y te iré guiando. Tienes que confiar en mí- dijo Sirius tomando la mano de Remus con seguridad.

-No puedo, me moriré de la vergüenza-

-Puedes hacerlo, solo… cierra los ojos y olvídate que estoy aquí. Inténtalo, si crees que es demasiado paramos. ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto sonriéndole al castaño, tomo su varita y conjuro un hechizo para sellar la puerta y otro para no dejar pasar los sonidos. – Solo estamos tú y yo-

Lupin respiraba con mayor dificultad, sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento pero la mano cálida de Sirius sobre su mano y la gran sensación de seguridad le hizo llenarse de valor y asintió aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Perfecto, recuerda que puedes parar cuando tú quieras, solo relájate...- murmuro Sirius apartando su mano de la de Remus pero enseguida el castaño volvió a tomarla con fuerza. Sonrojado y bastante nervioso.-Tranquilo, Te desvestiré -

Aun sin soltar los largos dedos de Sirius, Remus sintió como la ropa desaparecía con un hechizo (que usualmente usaban para hacer bromas). Sintió su sonrojo expandirse por su cuello, y con los ojos cerrados tomo varias bocanadas de aire.

-Relájate Lunático, así de tenso no podrás disfrutarlo-

Con las mejillas rojas y la voz de Sirius en su cabeza, llevo su mano derecha a su estomago, temblando dejo correr sus dedos por su abdomen. Aumentando su sonrojo y apretando mas con su mano izquierda la mano de Canuto.

-Acaríciate como te gusta. Muéstrame lo que te hace sentir bien-

El dedo índice y el medio palparon su estomago con cuidado, subiendo poco a poco por el medio de su pecho. Sintiéndose tremendamente incomodo pero queriendo seguir con su lección, quiso dejar de pensar, dejarse ir y levitar con tranquilidad. Olvidarse de todo para poder mostrarle a Canuto que no perdía su tiempo intentando enseñarle.

Con un poco mas de decisión, Remus giro a un lado de su pecho y acaricio su pezón con timidez, sintiendo como este adquiría una textura rugosa, era imposible que su cuerpo no reaccionara, a pesar de su bochorno y de su timidez.

Lunático apretó sus parpados y la mano de Sirius y este le correspondió apretándole un poco, haciéndole sentir confianza, era extraño pero a cada segundo que notaba a Sirius más cerca su piel se erizaba mas y mas. Además de que de pronto dejo de sentirse tan cohibido, alentado por el calor de su cuerpo y el de la mano de su amigo.

-Pon un poco más de fuerza. Lunático-

Temblando profundizo su caricia, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y que de sus labios se escapara un pequeño suspiro. Su mano se agarro a los largos dedos aun mas, sintiendo como la temperatura subía con rapidez.

Sin prisa alguna, su mano apretó y acaricio con audacia su propio pecho, pudo sentir su acelerado corazón y su respiración agitada, pero por primera vez dejo de preocuparse por el hecho "inmoral" que estaba haciendo, dejo que su mente se nublara por los vapores del placer.

Bajo con lentitud hacia su ombligo, dibujando curvas y símbolos con su propio sudor, bajando un poco más a su vientre plano y casi lampiño, sintiendo con las yemas la finura de una cicatriz que la luna le había dejado, tembloroso bajo un poco mas y sus dedos sintieron la suavidad de su propio vello.

Un poco más abajo.

-¡Ahh!-

Sirius trago saliva al ver al castaño de esa manera. Preciosamente sonrojado, con los ojos presionados, los labios rojos a juego con sus mejillas y la insistente calidez de su mano apretando sus dedos.

Sabía que Remus es guapo y hasta sexy, pero aquello le hizo cambiar bastante de parecer. -_"Lunático esta jodidamente hermoso"-_ pensó y sin ser consiente apretó la mano del lobo solo un poco más, observando cómo las manos de este se perdían entre sus piernas y como la boca se abría para dejar salir exclamaciones de placer.

Perdido en su propio mundo, el castaño acaricio toda la extensión de su miembro, haciendo que a segundos su erección creciera y el placer aumentara con rapidez, volvió a arquear su espalda, echando la cabeza atrás, despejando su frente de su flequillo. Canuto sintió un impulso de acariciar sus cabellos pero se contuvo, Remus en verdad ignoraba lo sexy que podía ser, su toque dulce le hacía ser aun mas irresistible, sabía que había grandes posibilidades para él. Sería un gran amante, solo tenía que guiarlo un poco. Solo un poco.

-Abre tus piernas un poco, también tus ojos. Intenta tenerlos abiertos- le dijo apretando su mano para regresar a Remus de su nube. Enseguida las largas piernas de lunático le permitieron ver un poco más. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron dejando una rendija de luz dorada.

-No…¡ah!.. no puedo… se cierran- murmuro el castaño volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y levantar la cadera con ansias.

- Deja de moverte de esa manera, tienes que aguantar un poco mas. Si tuvieras sexo y llegaras al orgasmo tan rápido seria bastante triste. Relájate y toma aire, controla tu cuerpo-

-No…pu-uedo.. ¡ah! Seee.. se mueven solas- dijo Remus refiriéndose a sus caderas, que no paraban de girar y moverse cada vez más rápido para alcanzar el placer que tanto ansiaba su menudo cuerpo.

-¡Rayos, Lupin! ¡Contrólate!- dijo algo molesto Black. Sin embargo sus ojos brillaban demasiado, casi con deseo.

Sin soltar la mano de Remus se subió a la cama, colocándose justo encima de él, y con la mano libre tomo la de Lupin, llevando ambas al colchón, por encima de su cabeza - ¡Ah! ¿Pad que haces?- pregunto sorprendido el lobo, sonrojado de verse a sí mismo en esa situación con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Excitado y sin poder complacer su necesidad, las caderas de Remus siguieron moviéndose, intentando frotarse contra algo, cualquier cosa. – Deja de moverte- ordeno Sirius apretando las muñecas del otro.

-No puedo…Evitarlo. Tengo…mucho...mucho calor. Sirius…- respondió entrecortadamente sin poder contenerse, retorciéndose aun debajo de Sirius. Al ver aquello una de sus manos apreso las dos de Remus, y la otra la presiono justo en el vientre de Remus, haciendo que se mantuviera sobre el colchón y dejara de frotarse contra sí.

-Venga Lupin, relájate un poco. Toma aire y mírame-

Con dificultad y aun retorciéndose un poco, el castaño obedeció, y suspiro largamente al ver a su amigo sonriéndole. Intentando ayudarle tal como habían dicho.

-Bien, ya tu respiración es más tranquila, ahora quiero que me veas fijamente. Eres bastante sexy y sin darte cuenta seduces, pero… debes tener más control de la situación sino, tu pareja te llevara y eso no es algo que quieras experimentar… Veamos…¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo de pronto y aun sonriéndole a su amigo, aplasto el cuerpo de Remus con el suyo. Alineándose.

Mirándole fijamente, Canuto comenzó a moverse, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se tocaran – pero que.. ahh.. no..paraaa- murmuro Remus, cerrando los ojos de golpe y abriendo la boca para soltar suspiros y gemidos que hacían que Sirius sonriera perversamente.

-Mira como lo hago, Remus-

Los movimientos eran estratégicos, Remus solo podía pensar en ello y en que la experiencia hace al maestro, sintió como cada roce le elevaba y cada vez que Canuto se detenía era justo en el preciso momento para que no alcanzara a ver puntos brillantes.

Dejo de pensar en lo ridículo y débil que debía verse, ya que solo podía tratar o de pensar o de evitar que su situación se volviera más deprimente. Así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezo a Merlín para que pudiera acabar aquella lección lo mas dignamente posible.

Sirius al ver los parpados de Remus volver a ocultar sus ojos, soltó las muñecas y tomo el mentón de su amigo, acercándose peligrosamente y susurrando contra los labios del otro – Abre tus ojos y mírame-

Al ver que el chico no obedecía dejo de moverse, parando en absoluto cualquier contacto y haciendo que a Lunático casi le diera un infarto. Era tan jodidamente injusto que parara ahora.

-Por... porfavor…- suplico

-Abre tus ojos y mírame- volvió a decir. Esta vez el chico le hizo caso y ambos se miraron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, encontrándose con ojos intensamente apasionados, no eran solo Canuto y Lunático, esos amigos que jugaban juntos desde los once años. Por ese instante eran dos adolecentes jugando a ser adultos. Dos adultos que estaban disfrutando del calor del otro.

El moreno se movió tan rápido que asusto al castaño. Los labios se juntaron y con torpeza Remus intento recordar la lección del beso, pero no era sencillo. Menos cuando el perro pulgoso comenzó a moverse de nuevo, frotando su erección con…con..

Los ojos dorados se abrieron en sorpresa y a pesar del devorador beso, fijo sus pupilas en las contrarias_.- "Sirius esta… excitado"- _pensó mientras sentía la dureza de su amigo contra la de el.

Pareció que Black entendió que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, así que para distraerlo de su entrepierna, metió su lengua en la boca del otro. La reacción fue en cadena. Remus salto un poco sorprendido por la lengua de su amigo, sus caderas chocaron y Sirius beso aun más profundo para ocultar su gemido.

Remus rompió el beso para gemir, su espalda se arqueo, sus ojos se cerraron y pudo ver colores y estrellas. Se sintió arder y vaciarse atrapando a Sirius entre sus piernas. Sus manos volaron a los hombros de Canuto y después de tensarse sin ningún remedio, se dejo caer entre las sabanas revueltas.

Aun sin soltar de su abrazo a su más fiel amigo. Aspirando para poder recuperar el aliento.

-Eso mi querido lunático, es… es como se debe seducir y manejar a tu pareja- susurro Sirius, aspirando el suave aroma de Remus y sin darse cuenta le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. Las manos y piernas del castaño le soltaron.

Lunático lucia tan sexy en ese momento. Aun más de lo que antes se veía. Indefenso, sonrojado, relajado, suelto y aun con el orgasmo presente en sus ojos.

-Bien, la lección de hoy está terminada- murmuro Sirius poniéndose de pie, sin tapar su erección.

Se acerco a su amigo y esta vez sí le acaricio el cabello, aun viendo como su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez – Mañana será tu primer examen. Confió en que lo pasaras, Rem- dijo sonriendo, apartando su mano y alejándose a la puerta de la habitación, retirando las protecciones pero al sentirse observado giro su cabeza y vio a su amigo, desnudo y estirado sobre la cama, mirándole con verdadera intensidad.

Sin decirse nada. Se entendieron a al perfección. Remus daría todo de si para no decepcionar a su maestro y Sirius estaría ahí para cuidar a su alumno. Pasara lo que pasara, ambos se ayudarían, ahora más que nunca, después de esto, ahora más que nunca.

CONTINUARA….

Si llegaste hasta aquí, dime que te pareció. Gracias.


	6. Primer Examen, Una cita

Hola a todos, pido disculpas por no actualizar con rapidez. Les agradezco su paciencia y todo su apoyo a esta historia.

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review, no saben cuánto los aprecio por ello. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y los deje picados con ganas de leer mas. Gracias por su infinita paciencia. ¡ Espero sus reviews!

0o0o0o0o0o0

En cuanto cerró la puerta se recargo en ella, sintiendo su corazón golpeando con tal fuerza que temía que le rompiera algo en su interior. Intento por todos los medios calmarse, paso su mano entre sus cabellos, revolviendo su fleco.

Su cuerpo le jugaba malas pasadas, sus piernas flaqueaban y no podía respirar con normalidad. Percibe en el aire el sutil aroma que estaba impregnado en la piel de su castaño amigo. No se había sentido así en mucho tiempo, con ganas de ir más allá.

Había pasado tiempo desde que su cuerpo le urgía a tomar a alguien, así que decidió en un fracción de segundo que necesitaba un deshago pero YA. Salió corriendo a gran velocidad, bajando hasta la sala común donde James, Peter y Lily seguían con sus tareas. Paso frente a ellos sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra y se sentó en el largo sillón frente al fuego.

Donde una chica de cabello negro intentaba calentarse las manos con el fuego de la chimenea- Yo puedo calentarte más rápido preciosa- dijo Sirius sin siquiera pensarlo, la chica sonrió coquetamente y le miro con picardía.

-Creía que tú no repetías chicas, Sirius- dijo acercándose más al moreno.

-Hoy hare una excepción- los labios del heredero de los Blacks capturo los labios de aquella chica, su mano derecha voló a sus cabellos y la otra le subió la falda con agilidad.

James le miro asombrado, por lo regular su hermano no se fijaba en la misma mujer dos veces, siempre las escogía y pasaba una o dos semanas con ella para después dejarla y escoger otra nueva víctima. Reconocía a aquella chica, estuvo con ella a finales del año pasado, estaba seguro de eso.

-Por dios si van a hacer eso, háganlo en un lugar privado- chillo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y guardando sus cosas apresuradamente, molesta por lo que acababa de presenciar. Sirius dejo por unos segundos los labios que lucían ahora más rojos que nunca sin retirar la mano, subiéndola un poco más hasta encontrarse con la calidez de la chica.

-Bien si Evans lo dice. Nos vamos hermosa- No era una pregunta, sabía que la chica no se negaría, lo sintió al tocarla. Ambos se pusieron de pie a gran velocidad y salieron por el cuadro de la señora gorda.

-¿Qué le pasa a Padfoot?- pregunto Peter mirando desconcertado a su amigo que acababa de salir, girando su cuello rápidamente hacia James – Ni idea amigo, tal vez sucedió algo en su clase- comento el de anteojos, cruzándose de brazos y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Subo a ver a Remus?- pregunto la rata ya de pie y dispuesta a subir. – No creo que sea prudente, yo iré Peter- les interrumpió la pelirroja ya subiendo los escalones del dormitorio de los chicos, apresurando sus pasos para ver a su gran amigo.

Los dos merodeadores se volvieron a mirar interrogantes pero ninguno hizo el intento de seguir a la chica o detenerla, ambos comprendieron en seguida que Lily se encargaría de Remus lo mejor sería esperar a que Sirius regresara y que tuvieran una larga conversación.

Recorrieron los pasillos a gran velocidad, entre besos y caricias. Buscando un aula vacía para poder atender el gran problema que tenia entre las piernas.

Sirius abrió la puerta y con un brazo cargo a la muchacha que no paraba de reír, metiéndola en la estancia y ras una patada cerró la puerta. Camino unos cuantos pasos y aventó a la chica en el escritorio. Con lentitud paso los botones por cada ojal, dejando lentamente la descubierto su torso.

Con un rápido movimiento se desprendió de su camisa, sonriendo sugerentemente. Tomo las rodillas de su pareja y dejo correr sus manos por ellas, subiendo hasta introducirse debajo de ella, acariciando con lentitud para subir la excitación de su acompañante.

Sabiendo como acabaría todo, decidió apresurar las cosas, no deseaba perder el tiempo solo quería quitarse de encima esa sensación agobiante de calor y esa era la única forma en la que sabía hacerlo o tomar un ducha de baja temperatura. Tomando la primera como mejor opción.

Los suspiros, palabras inconexas y gemidos no se hicieron esperar; la chica parecía bastante complacida por las atenciones y el vigor del moreno que apenas y notaba a quien tenía debajo de él, cegándose a la realidad y fijando su mente en adquirir un poco de liberación sexual.

O0O0O0O0O

Remus se quedo tirado en la cama, suspirando lentamente, despejando su cabeza y tratando de razonar. Aun sentía el calor del cuerpo de Sirius y aun percibía su aroma cubriéndole, jugueteó distraídamente con sus dedos, mirando el techo de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y por puro reflejo se envolvió en la sabana con rapidez. La cabeza pelirroja de Lily se asomo por la puerta, mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola Remus. Vi bajar a Sirius, supuse que tu lección termino- dijo su amiga percatándose de pronto de la ropa esparcida por el suelo, y algo confusa volvió a mirar al lobo -¿Remus…estas…?- intento preguntar haciendo que el chico se pusiera colorado.

-No me preguntes eso, solo alcánzame mi ropa, por favor- dijo señalando sus prendas. La chica comenzó a reírse pero cumplió la exigencia de su amigo, dándole sus prendes y viendo como la cabellera castaña desaparecía unos minutos bajo las sabanas. Saliendo de ellas un ya vestido, Remus Lupin.

Lily se sentó pacientemente en una cama, mirando con diversión a Remus-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico notando la penetrante mirada en su nuca, girando nerviosamente para encarar a su pelirroja amigo.

-Espero a que me cuentes- dijo divertida y sonriendo perversamente -¿Qué te cuente qué?- pregunto nervioso Remus, intentando evitar fijar su mirada en la perspicaz mujer.

-El por qué estabas desnudo entre las sabanas, eso me parece muy importante. ¿No crees?- dijo burlonamente la chica, mirando como los colores se le subían al rostro a Remus a gran velocidad.

Suspirando para tratar de calmarse y mirando a la emocionada Evans decidió que no sería TAN malo si hablaba con alguien acerca de todo el asunto – Era una lección… Me enseño a "seducir"- del conto con bastante vergüenza, las cosas sonaban tan mal una vez que dejo que salieran de su boca. No sonaban tan mal en su cabeza peor ahora que intentaba explicarlo en verdad notaba que eso no era correcto.

Lily le miraba cada vez mas sorprendida, hasta que al final estaba sonrojada. – Entonces, Canuto estaba sobre mí frotando su cuerpo contra el mío. Fue extraño pero no me sentí mal, fue una agradable sensación de hecho. Sé que suena mal y todo Lily pero no puedo evitarlo. No me sentí nada mal- concluyo frotándose las manos contra las rodillas, en un gesto bastante nervioso.

-Pienso que has tenido un gran avance. Me alegra que Sirius sea el que este guiándote, al menos te tiene paciencia y no hace nada para obligarte. ¿En qué consiste la clase de mañana?- pregunto con curiosidad la pelirroja tomando la mano para mostrarle apoyo. Todo lo que le había contado era… fascinante pero no cambiaría su manera de ver a su mejor amigo, si la licantropía no cambio su manera de verlo dudaba que lago lo haría.

-Ni idea- dijo sonriendo divertido, poniéndose de pie y estirándose para quitarse de encima las preocupaciones – Estaré alerta por cualquier cosa que haga ese perro peludo jaja- enseguida Lily le secundo con risa.

Su conversación paso a ser sobre las clases y los deberes que aun no había terminado el castaño, ganándose un mirada de reproche y varias palabra de enfado de su amiga, ya que ambos eran bastantes de dicados al estudio. Aun así todo paso como cualquier otro día.

Después de unas horas Peter y James subieron a la habitación, El buscador en cuanto vi a su chica lanzo sus cosas al suelo y corrió para acercarse a elle. Lily de un rápido movimiento esquivo al chico y despidiéndose educadamente de Remus y Peter salió de la habitación, dispuesta a ir a descansar.

-¡Lily! Podrías quedarte a dormir, Yo te hago espacio en mi cama- alego el de lentes poniéndose sobre sus rodillas. La chica solo le miro con fastidio y negando con la cabeza salió dando un fuerte portazo.

-Tal vez tú también deberías pedirle clases a Sirius, James- murmuro Peter estallando en carcajadas junto con Lunático. Prongs enfadado saco su varita y salió disparado para golpear al regordete merodeador. Tras risas e ideas de nuevas bromas poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando y se fueron cambiando de ropa, se metieron cada uno en su cama y el sueño se adueño de ellos.

James podía escuchar la acompasada respiración de Remus, así como los ronquidos de Peter. Esperaba a que Canuto diera señales de vida, su mirada fija en la entrada de la habitación, le cansancio le ganaba por momento pero aun así agitaba la cabeza y se tallaba los ojos para resistir un poco mas pensando para s i mismo _– Canuto está por llegar-_

Cuando ya estaba desesperado por dormirse se escucho la puerta, abriéndose lentamente y vio a su escurridizo hermano entrar con sus zapatos en las manos, caminando de puntitas. – Hasta que llegas Pad- dijo lentamente viendo como su amigo daba un pequeño salto.

-¡Prongs por las barbas de Merlín me asustaste!- dijo Canuto aventándole sus zapatos molestos. James comenzó a reírse la ver como su amigo se acomodaba el cabello y le miraba con reproche - ¿Por qué me haces eso?- pregunto acercándose al de lentes y dejándose caer en la cama.

- Solo me preguntaba por que tu repetición con tu cita de hoy- la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, no pensaba que James había notado aquello, incomodo solo se encogió de hombros y mira hacia el techo de la habitación.

Respiro con tranquilidad repetidas veces – Necesitaba despejarme- dijo simplemente estirándose, arqueando su espalda, espantando el sueño de su cuerpo.

-¿Tanto te han afectado las clases con Moony?- Enseguida Sirius se incorporo y mira con expresión incrédula a su casi hermano. James solo le miro con aires de superioridad. – Crees que no note el problema que llevabas en los pantalones.-

Aquello termino de matar al perro, abrió la boca y sin decir nada la cerro repetidas veces, buscando palabras para contestar a lo que Cornamenta le decía. El ciervo miraba con burla a su amigo, notando como un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas- Venga Sirius, no hay problema. Dime que pasa- le murmuro.

-Nada, solo… me deje llevar. Nada pasa Prongs, es Moony- dijo poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus zapatos, listo para ir a dormir –Ya deja de preguntar tonterías, duérmete cornudo-

Vi partir a Canuto, también cuando se cambio a la ropa de dormir y cuando se acostó para dormir profundamente. No le engañaba, James sabía perfectamente que a Sirius le estaba sucediendo algo con Lunático pero si su amigo no quería hablar no le obligaría, llegaría el momento en el que el testarudo Black explotaría y el estaría para escucharlo. Con ese último pensamiento se acomodo entre sus sabanas y cerro sus parpados, olvidándose de todo y cayendo rendido ante el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente Remus no dejaba de estrujarse las manos con nerviosismo. Primero que nada a primera hora Canuto entro en su cama (Y con ello sentir como su corazón se sobresaltaba) y lo saco a empujones, lo metió en el baño y le dijo que se apresurara a tomar una ducha.

Después de aquello bajaron a la biblioteca donde solo unos cuantos alumnos estaban regresando libros y buscando otro, el castaño intento protestar pero fue callado rápidamente por su amigo – Ahí esta nuestro objeto de estudio- le susurro señalando a Kingsley que buscaba un libro en los estantes – Bien, ahora este es el plan. Te vas a acercar a él y le hablaras fingiendo que buscas el libro para terminar los deberes que no hiciste ayer. El seguramente te ayudara con eso- le explico en voz baja.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?- pregunto Remus desconcertado y aun con restos de sueño en sus ojos dorados.

-Remus, esto es muy importante, le pedirás ayuda y tienes que conseguir que nuestro prefecto te invite a una cita- le dijo señalando al Ravenclaw – Antes de que digas nada, se que lo hará, no se puede quedar con la curiosidad de tenerte de eso estoy seguro.- dijo interrumpiendo las replicas del castaño.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Sirius en verdad creo que…- dijo pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por su amigo. Canuto le tomo del brazo y lo jalo para después aventarlo un poco.

-Venga lunático. Esta es tu prueba- murmuro Sirius, escondiéndose en el pasillo siguiente, observando al castaño por las rendijas del librero.

El lobo aun nervios suspiro audiblemente haciendo que varios le miraron incluyendo a su objetivo. El moreno en cuanto le vio le sonrió acercándose rápidamente a él.

-Buenos días Remus, que sorpresa tan agradable verte desde temprano. ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le pregunto amablemente el prefecto sonriéndole, Remus se contagio por aquella sonrisa imitando el gesto.

-Necesitaba unos libros para terminar un trabajo, estoy algo saturado la verdad jaja- dijo el castaño haciendo que miraba los estantes, buscando su libro de referencia.

Kingsley no aparto su mirado del castaño y con un poco de temor le tomo del hombro haciendo que Remus llevara su atención a él – Si quieres puedo ayudarte, ¿De qué es tu trabajo- pregunto el moreno.

Remus tuvo que pensar con velocidad ya que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle y buscando entre los libros una salida, miro un libro de pociones curativas – ¡Pociones curativas!- dijo rápidamente y poniéndose aun más tenso ya que temía que con sus acciones se delatara.

-Bueno, que te parece entonces este libro.- dijo Kingsley tomando el libro de pasta verde que había visto – es una enciclopedia bastante útil, mira vamos a las mesas- El lobo asintió enérgicamente y se encaminaron a las grandes mesas, cada uno tomo un lugar, Kingsley sentándose bastante cerca de Remus para poder explicarle y ayudarle con la tarea.

Entre los estantes, Sirius les miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, Remus casi nunca mentía y si lo hacía siempre su voz cambiaba de tono, pensó que todo se iria al demonio con la pregunta del Ravenclaw pero su amigo logro superar esa situación bastante bien.

No le quedaba duda que el prefecto estaba interesado en su amigo, en su manera de inclinarse hacia el o en el hecho de que siempre le tocaba el hombro o el brazo y sin mencionar su sonrisa y ese brillo en su mirada. Todos podrían llegar a la misma conclusión que él, todos menos Remus Lupin que solo miraba con atención y checaba le libro que estaba en la mesa.

-Esa inocencia es muy buena pero necesito que seas más atrevido Moony- murmuro entre dientes Canuto acercándose mas a las mesas. Escondiéndose de la mirada del prefecto. Escucho la aburrida explicación del tema de plantas asiáticas sanadoras, quiso reír ante la inexperiencia de su amigo ya que se notaba que no tenía ni idea que le estaban coqueteando.

-¿Lo entiendes? Si tienes problemas puedes ir a verme a la sala común y yo te explicare lo que quieras. Sin importar la hora, Remus.-

Las palabras de Kingsley hicieron que el corazón de Remus se acelerara y una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Sirius. Claro que no había estado equivocado, aquello era una clara invitación, ahora solo faltaba que su castaño amigo aceptara. Sirius le miraba entre varios libros de plantas mágicas.

Observo como Lunático se sonrojaba completamente y apartaba su mirada con timidez. De acuerdo tendrían que hablar sobre aquello, - ¡debería dejar de hacer eso!- pensó molesto pero en cuanto vio como el Ravenclaw sonreía aun mas supo que tal vez eso era parte del encanto de su amigo. – Venga Remus, da una respuesta- pensó.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo aun viendo al suelo, estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo. Desde que empezó su conversación con el moreno podía percibir el aroma de Sirius, justo detrás de los estantes, mirándolo fijamente, eso le hacía estar aun más nervioso de lo normal.

Sabía que Canuto le miraba verificando si había aprendido un poco y no quería hacer que su amigo se sintiera decepcionado por su falta de calma, así que con decisión se acerco al prefecto y colocando su mano en el cuelo de este, le susurro suavemente – Suena tentador, tal vez en otra ocasión- antes de separarse dejo que sus labios tocaran levemente la mejilla de Kingsley.

Sonriéndole a un sorprendido moreno, tomo sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, a cada paso sus sonrojo se hacía más visible.

Black miraba la expresión de Kingsley y le pareció comiquísimo como este llevo su mano a su mejilla y recorrió el lugar que Remus había rozado, salió con rapidez para no ser descubierto y antes de salir volvió a echarle una mirada al prefecto el cual seguí en la misma posición pero con una alegre sonrisa.

Corrió con rapidez hasta alcanzar a Moony, sujetándole del brazo para voltearle - ¡Hey Remus! Eso estuvo fenomenal, le dejaste completamente alucinado jaja. No dejaba de verte con adoración- le dijo Sirius sonriendo de manera orgullosa.

-No lo se Canuto, creo que me sobrepase, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas- susurro el castaña mirando a su amigo con preocupación, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

-No digas bobadas, de eso se trata, de que cambies un poco tu manera de ser. Te lo digo, vas por un muy buen camino, lo dejaste casi babeando. Me encanto lo que le hiciste fue una jugad magistral-

Remus sonriendo miro divertido a Sirius- Si claro, ahora soy todo un seductor natural, ¿no? Jaja- respondió Remus bastante sonriente, siguiéndole el juego al perro.

-Claro que lo eres. ¿Cómo fue? A si- murmuro aun entre risa, tomando a Moony por los hombros, abrazando al chico haciendo que su expresión cambiara rápidamente, llevo una mano a su cuello y con perfecta maestría susurro –Muy buen truco Moony, enloquecedor- dijo imitando el tono que el castaño uso con Kingsley. Beso ligeramente la mejilla de su amigo sintiendo como el pulso de este se aceleraba.

Ambos absorbieron el aroma del otro, sintiendo como les inundaban los sentidos – Sin embargo yo…habría cambiado el beso de la mejilla por esto.- concluyo el moreno bajando su respingada nariz, rozando el cuello de Remus, erizándole cada vello del cuerpo.

Sintió como los labios de Sirius le besaban con urgencia, succionando ligeramente la piel sensible de su oreja, sintió su húmeda lengua y su cálida saliva causando estragos en su cuerpo. Con solo ese toque sus pantalones se estrecharon y su piel se estremeció. Era algo verdaderamente raro y…delicioso.

Sus labios se abrieron y dejaron escapar un suave gemido de placer – Shhh… Claro que lo tuyo fue tierno, va con tu personalidad, muy bien hecho, lograste una invitación sugerente. Muy bien lobito, cada vez vas mejorando- dijo Sirius volviendo a besar con ternura la mejilla de su amigo y separándose con la misma rapidez con la que se enredo en su cuerpo.

Con la respiración agitada y las piernas temblando Remus sonrió ante el cumplido de su amigo -¿Eso significa que pase?-

-Con honores, lunático. Vaya que siempre eres un buen estudiante- respondió Sirius animadamente – Ahora el aguililla vendrá a ti y tu tendrás que rechazarle un poco, para que le piques un poco. Las personas como nosotros no podemos soportar que alguien se nos ofrezca y luego nos frene, nos desbalancea por así decirlo- le comento Canuto intentando explicarle como seguir con el plan de conquista.

-Eso quiere decir que tú no soportas que alguien se ponga difícil contigo. Señor Black no debería revelar sus debilidades-

-Señor Lupin, no creo que lo use en mi contra. En todo caso serias tú el que debería preocuparse, muestras tus debilidades TAN abiertamente- susurro Sirius señalando la parte baja del abdomen de Remus, enseguida el chico siguió su mano y vio su problema, aun entre sus piernas. – jajaja ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Lunático, no sabía que te ponía que te besaran tu oreja, eres bastante sensible-

A pesar de su sonrojo Remus miraba desafiante a su amigo. – No sé de qué te sorprendes a ti te pone cualquier cosa, Canuto- dijo callando la risa de su amigo, Sirius le miro divertido, mordiéndose los labios mientras pensaba seriamente aquello.

-De hecho, A mi no me excita cualquier cosa, finjo que me excitan pero en realidad no lo hacen aunque si tengo partes del cuerpo que me vuelven literalmente loco- murmuro Padfoot.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Remus mirando como su amigo se tensaba bastante incomodo por la pregunta – Venga Padfoot, ya sabes que mis orejas son muy sensibles, creo que tengo derecho a saber una debilidad tuya- concluyo mirándole fijamente.

-Bien, es justo, me fascina que acaricien mi espalda- soltó comenzando a caminar alejándose de Remus, este rápidamente se puso en marcha sin poder evitar imaginarse la espalda de su amigo, con una gran curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionaría Sirius con esas caricias. –Ahora que lo sabes, seguiremos a tu siguiente clase. Zonas erógenas.- murmuro sonriendo con picardía.

Lunático correspondió la sonrisa alcanzando a su amigo – Bien, nos vemos en la noche, profesor-

CONTINUARA…

Si llegaste aquí, déjame saber que te pareció y que piensas que pasara en el siguiente capítulo. Por el momento les va un pequeño avance.

"Sus manos temblorosas se desprendieron con mucho cuidado de los cabellos negros tocando su nuca. A pesar de que Canuto le mantenía contra las sabanas y le torturaba lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja quería devolver un poco el placer que sentía.

Deslizo con lentitud sus dedos, bajando por la columna, lo más lento y suave que podía…"


	7. Zonas Sensibles

Hola a todos, Se que me tarde algo y lo lamento es que tengo que escribir muchas cosas, entre todas está este fic, pero por nada del mundo lo dejare. Me gusta cómo va...bueno a veces. Gracias por apoyarlo, por sus alertas y favoritas y reviews. Gracias Gracias.

Una cosa, algunas cosas del fic correspondientes a las zonas erogenas las saque de internet, por si alguien los ve o algo y no digan que me lo robe. Solo algunas cositas, pura información.

Por cierto si a alguien le gusta el DracoxHarry, estoy escribiendo un fic de ellos, por si quieren leerlo y dejarme comentarios de que tal lo hago con esa pareja.

Gracias por todo y pues comencemos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000 00000000000000000000000000o0

Intentaba mantener la cabeza despejada y normalizar la respiración. Había leído la nota que Canuto le había enviado durante la clase de Astronomía, su interior estaba confundido por un lado se sentía feliz por haber pasado la prueba de su amigo, a pesar de su timidez y sus miedos.

Podría incluso decir que ya no se sentía tan avergonzado ante la situación, a veces solo un poco, el antiguo Remus regresaba y le decía que aquello era demasiado, de hecho hace unas horas sintió esa vocecita en su cabeza, cuando leyó en el pequeño pedazo de pergamino

_Espérame desnudo en la sala de Menesteres, Lunático_

_-Canuto.-_

Como todo alumno obediente, ahí estaba, acostado en la gran cama que se apareció en cuanto entro en la sala que viene y va. Completamente desnudo, esperando con paciencia a que su amigo y profesor diera señales de vida, sus dedos golpeaban lentamente su estomago, mientras tarareaba una melodía, intentando relajarse.

Paso su mirada por el cuarto, escaso de muebles pero bastante confortable, una pequeña chimenea con un sillón frente a ella, la amplia cama de sabanas azules con dos buros, uno a cada lado y un cuarto de baño a la izquierda. Todos los muebles tenían un toque moderno y elegante, pensaba que debería verse en verdad mas con tantas cosas elegantes a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos y puso atención en su reparación o al menos eso intento hasta que escucho una suave risa.

Giro su cabeza y vio a Sirius Black, recargado en el respaldo del sofá, con una sonrisa picara y unos ojos brillantes- Muy buen alumno- susurro acercándose, mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Remus. Vislumbrando cada pequeña cicatriz que cruzaba la piel del lupino.

-Llega tarde profesor- murmuro Remus, sonriéndole e incorporarse sobre sus brazos, quedando aun semi acostado en la cama – Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?-

-Es obvio, tenemos clase. La ropa solo nos estorbara para lo que haremos- respondió Sirius acercándose a su amigo y sentándose a su lado, tan cera que sentía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro. – Llegue tarde porque estaba buscando esto- menciono sacando un libro de pasta verde.

Remus tomo el libro entre sus largos dedos y abrió con curiosidad dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama – Busaca el capitulo 9- le dijo su amigo imitándole, recostándose de manera despreocupada, dejando que toda su cabellera negra se expandiera por las sabanas azules.

Remus, paso las hojas buscando el capítulo que Canuto le pidió, al encontrarlo sintió un poco de nervios en la base de su estomago – Zonas Erógenas- susurro en voz baja.

-Venga Lobito, lee en voz alta- susurro suavemente su acompañante.

-Zonas Erógenas. Son aquellas zonas del cuerpo aparte de los órganos sexuales que brindar placer en el cuerpo. Estas están distribuidas en todo el cuerpo y no todas son las mismas en todo el cuerpo.

Algunas personas sienten placer en las orejas, en el cuello en los labios en el pecho o en los pies y otras no. Depende de cada sujeto en específico.

Existen ciertas zonas que ayudarán a estimular el deseo sexual durante el juego previo; esta etapa es importante pues no sólo iniciará la excitación sexual, sino que ayudará a la pareja a sentirse más vinculada emocionalmente- Leyó Remus sintiendo como repentinamente la temperatura del cuerpo aumentaba - ¿Por qué leemos esto?- pregunto sonrojado.

Sirius se incorporo hasta quedar sentado – Sencillo, ese libro menciona los puntos mas populares, así que vamos a probar cada uno de ellos. ES muy importante que aprendas a distinguir las señales del cuerpo de tu acompañante, así que tu y yo iremos una por una, hasta ver cuáles son tus zonas sensibles y cuáles son las mías. ¿De acuerdo?-

El castaño también se incorporo, sentándose derecho y sin responder volvió a fijar su vista en el libro - 1. Los labios- leyó en voz alta.

-Los labios tienen una piel muy delgada, ya que tienen muchas terminaciones nerviosas y vasos sanguíneos, los cuales están directamente conectados con el corazón; todo esto los hace muy sensibles, sobre todo en los bordes y en las comisuras. Por lo cual se recomienda pasar 5 alrededor de cinco minutos solo besándose o pueden estimularlos con la lengua, los labios, dientes, dedos o algún objeto…-

Cuando Remus aparto sus ojos castaños del libro y los fijo en su amigo, Sirius ya estaba peligrosamente cerca, mirándole fijamente y relamiéndose los labios en una clara invitación. Con un poco de impaciencia, el moreno tomo la nuca del castaño y lo acerco lentamente.

-Veamos si tienes esa debilidad—murmuro rozando solo levemente sus labios como si ambos se estuvieran dando una tímida caricia, Sirius deslizó cuidadosamente su dedo índice al centro del labio inferior del castaño, oprimiéndole un poco, notando la suave textura de estos.

Dejo a su dedo recorrerlo con lentitud, primero el inferior y luego el superior, terminando la caricia con un leve pellizco, tomando el labio inferior de Remus entre sus dedos y jalándolos levemente.

Con las caricias, el loba se sentía ansioso peor nada que le excitara demasiado, solo podía pensar que quería besar a su necio amigo, pero este seguía explorando sus labios con bastante delicadeza.

Al notar la acelerada respiración de Remus, el moreno sonriendo se acerco y deposito un delicioso beso, Remus llevo una mano a la mejilla de su amigo y la otra a su cuello, acercándolo más. Disfrutando de aquel momento. Separándose solo cuando la falta de aire les reclamo atención.

-Sique leyendo- dijo Canuto con su voz ligeramente rasposa. Remus sonrió y tomo de nuevo el libro abriéndolo en la pagina correcta y suspirando siguió leyendo ante la atenta mirada de Sirius.

-2. Nuca.- La zona donde se unen el cuero cabelludo, la nuca y la espalda es muy sensible, pues ahí convergen diversos tipos de tejido. Además, un masaje en esta zona elevará la producción de oxitocina que procesa las sensaciones de bienestar y placer- concluyo

Esta vez no se sorprendió cuando Black le abrazo por la espalda, retirando con mucho cuidado su cabello, dejando visible su nuca, comenzando a dar pequeños y húmedos besos sacándole risas a su amigo – Eso solo me da cosquillas- menciono Remus, soltándose del abrazo de Padfoot y mirándole con malicia - ¿Por qué no me dejas intentarlo a mi?- preguntó y antes de que el otro le respondiera ya se había colocado atrás de Sirius, hacendó los mismos movimientos que hizo el otro antes, acercándose y besando ligeramente la zona.

Sin embargo no vio gran cambio en Canuto, al menos no hasta que mordió su nuca de manera sugerente, succionando un poco de piel, vio como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban, respondiendo a sus atenciones. Fascinado acaricio lentamente la piel, sintiendo ligeros toques de electricidad.

-Parece que te gusta- dijo divertido el castaño ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Ambos sonrieron animadamente y aun con una leve risa Remus siguió leyendo.

-3. Las orejas. Son puntos sensibles para algunas personas en especial el lóbulo y la parte trasera que se une al cuello, es importante ser delicados ya que la piel es sensible y puedes herirla con facilidad- En ese momento si se le puso la piel de gallina, ya había experimentado el placer que le ocasionaba aquello, así que se tenso un poco cuando sintió las manos de Sirius sobre sus hombros.

El moreno se acerco lentamente y beso con tranquilidad la unión de la oreja con el cuello, notando enseguida como la respiración de Lunático se aceleraba, mordió ligeramente la oreja y dejo correr su lengua, delineando con bastante cuidado.

-ahhh..mm…- Remus no podía reprimir los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios, encogiéndose sobre si mismo intentando controlar las ganas que tenia de girarse y devorar los labios de Sirius.

Despacio, tomo el lóbulo y lo mordió ligeramente arrancándole un gemido al castaño, satisfecho se aparto levemente – Creo que ya sabíamos de ese punto en tu cuerpo- susurro volviendo a morder la orejita ahora roja y caliente de Remus.-Continua-

-…4… Lo-os ..p-pezones.- al lobo le costaba trabajo seguir leyendo ya que su cuerpo aun estaba temblando por la estimulación recibida además de que al estar tan cerca la respiración de Canuto seguía chocando con su oreja - Los pezones, tan-…tanto en hombres co-omo mujeres, están llenos de vasos sanguíneos y terminaciones nerviosas, que…..que los hacen muy sensibles; puedes estimularlos con los dedos o con la boca- acabo de leer con un poco de complicaciones y varias pausas.

-Esto es muy importante, Moony. Debes de tener cuidado ya que la piel es más delgada, ¿entiendes?- el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza, sonrojado a más no poder y cubriendo ligeramente su erección con sus manos.- Perfecto- susurro Sirius.

Sintió las manos de Black acariciando su estomago subiendo hasta sus pezones, comenzando a estimularlos levemente, estos respondieron comenzando a endurecer, aquello dio pauta a que Sirius los pellizcara ligeramente, estremeciendo a Remus -¿Se siente bien?- pregunto el pelinegro, susurrándole en el oído.

-Si…se siente muy bien- respondió dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo, suspirando y soltando leves gemiditos. Las caricias se hacían cada vez más insistentes y sugerentes por lo que ya le era insuficiente tomar aire por la nariz. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

Fue en ese momento en el que Canuto paro sus caricias, soltando a Remus y empujándole levemente hacia delante, desabrochándose la camisa y quitándosela del cuerpo, dejando ver sus pectorales y sus fuertes brazos.

-Inténtalo tu Lunático-

Con manos temblorosas y la cara roja, Remus llevo sus manos al centro del pecho de Sirius, notando el pulso acelerado y la firmeza de ese cuerpo, tan diferente al suyo, su piel era blanquísima y podía notar los fuertes y trabajados músculos, lentamente y con la palma abierta puso cada mano sobre cada uno de los pezones oscuros de Canuto.

-Tócame- le dijo Sirius, Remus subió su rostro encontrándose con la brillante y seductora mirada de su amigo, se sintió aun mas excitado que antes cuando le mordieron la oreja y sin saber bien el porqué, acercó su rostro al de Sirius, acariciando levemente sus labios con los propios antes de que le beso llegara.

Con verdadera lentitud ambos se devoraban, desfrutando de las sensaciones que les atravesaban. Sin prisas, el castaño movió sus manos, acariciando los obscuros pezones, jugueteando con sus dedos índices, estimulándolos y sin dejar de corresponder al beso que cada vez era más intenso.

Una mezcla de labios, lengua y cálida saliva. Sirius pensó que aquello se sentía en verdad delicioso, estar así, con el pequeño Remus le encantaba, se sentía en verdad afortunado del momento, sintiendo como su amigo se desvivía por brindarle placer a su cuerpo, y ¡Vaya que lo estaba logrando!.

Ahora sentía su pantalón verdaderamente apretado, así que dejándose llevar por la pasión tomo la cadera de Remus e inclinándose comenzó a guiar al chico al colchón, acostándose sobre el, aplastándole ligeramente, coloco una pierna en cada lado de las caderas del ojos de miel.

Remus tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Sirius, sin dejar de besarle, poco a poco sus dedos fueron a su cabello y se enredaron en esa hebras negras. Sintió como Canuto comenzaba a moverse haciendo una deliciosa fricción desde sus caderas hasta su entrepierna.

El moreno deslizo sus manos desde la nuca, bajando por el pecho del lobo acariciando ligeramente los pezones, tocando con firmeza su estomago, deslizándose hasta su ombligo. Vio como el libro que antes leían caía por el borde de la cama, peor poco le importaba. Sabia a la perfección las zonas que faltaban.

Pero esta vez no continuaría solo con sus dedos, le enseñaría a Remus algunos trucos que debería aprender y poner en práctica si quería llegar a ser un gran conquistador.

Fue así como rompió el beso, bajando por la barbilla y siguiendo el trayecto que realizo con sus manos hasta llegar al estomago de Lunático – Ombligo- susurro

-¿Qué?- respondió confundido con su voz ronca y raspada. Sirius ya no contesto nada, introdujo su lengua con lentitud en el pequeño orificio en su estomago. Descubriendo un sabor ligeramente salado por el sudor. Por su caricia el castaño sonrojado se arqueo un poco soltando varios gemidos. -Pad…- suspiro

A pesar de la sensualidad del acto Remus no parecía sentir demasiado en esa zona, así que bajo un poco, mordiendo la piel del vientre. Una de sus manos subió por l apierna de lunático, acariciando levemente, dejando correr una corriente eléctrica. Jamás pensó que la piel de su amigo sería tan tersa y suave, le agradaba bastante sentirlo así, entre sus brazos.

-¡Pad!- el repentino gritito de Remus le hizo que volteara a verlo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y de nuevo su boca abierta, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro, fue cuando se dio cuenta que había estimulado algo, una parte del cuerpo del lobo que le había puesto de aquellas forma.

Llevo de nuevo sus labios al vientre de su amigo y le beso con cuidado y ternura, pero no tuvo la reacción esperada, así que movió sus manos, subiendo por las rodillas hasta tocar la piel interna de sus muslos. La boca de Lupin volvió a abrirse y su espalda hizo un bello arco.

-¡Bingo!- murmuro Sirius comenzando a torturar a Remus con eso, haciendo que el pobre castaño no parara de decir incoherencias entre jadeos.

La voz de Remus estaba un poco ronca de tantos soniditos que emitía y de nuevo dejándose llevar por sus instintos se incorporo, haciendo que su amigo le imitara.

Sirius creyó que se había sobrepasado y que por ello Remus le había detenido pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió los brazos del chico sobre sus hombros y sus labios eran atrapados de nueva cuenta.

Aquel momento se sentía increíblemente de ensueño, Sirius rodeo la cintura de Moony y de nuevo se dejo caer, posesionándose contra el pequeño castaño, repartiendo besos por su cuello hasta volver a atrapar la orejita caliente y roja.

Remus comenzó a soltar varios jadeos y con placer jalo el cabello de Sirius, retorciéndose de goce ante la maestría que tenia Sirius de volverle loco.

Sus manos temblorosas se desprendieron con mucho cuidado de los cabellos negros tocando su nuca. A pesar de que Canuto le mantenía contra las sabanas y le torturaba lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja quería devolver un poco el placer que sentía.

Deslizo con lentitud sus dedos, bajando por la columna, lo más lento y suave que podía.

Las caricias de Sirius se detuvieron enseguida, la espalda se arque y en un movimiento intenso hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, alborotando su cabello – ahhh…- un jadeo se escapo de sus labios y Remus por primera vez vio el rostro de Sirius perdido en placer.

Se maravillo en cuanto sintió los dedos de Remus, a pesar de que lagunas chicas habían dado con su punto sensible, jamás había sentido aquello, cada pequeño pedazo de piel que Moony había tocado le palpitaba, estaba más caliente de lo que había recordado estar en cualquier otro encuentro.

Debido a la intensidad llevo su cabeza al hombro de Remus, jadeando e intentando jalar aire a sus pulmones, queriendo recomponerse ante aquella abrumante caricia, peor su amigo no paro, siguió acariciándole la espalda esta vez en círculos, bajando más y mas hasta sus caderas.

-Bi-ingo- dijo el castaño entre suspiros agarrándose con fuerzas a las caderas de Sirius y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del momento. El moreno sonrió y se acerco tomando los labios de Remus en un rico beso.

No podía negar que se moría de ir más delante con el castaño pero sabia que todo tenia su tiempo. Le costó horrores no darle la vuelta y tomarlo, solo calmo ese instinto pesando en que pronto podría tenerle de aquella manera. En que sería el primero en tener a Remus y le enseñaría todo para que este fuera bueno en la cama.

-Bien hecho- murmuro poniéndose de pie y dejando a un desnudo Lupin sobre las sabanas, confundido y con una gran erección.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Lunático incorporándose y viendo como el moreno se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

-¿A dónde crees? A quitarme el calentón que me has puesto. La clase de hoy fue muy buena-

-¿Vamos a parar?- preguntó el castaño sintiéndose en verdad frustrado, ahora intentando tapar su entrepierna, bastante avergonzado.

-Sí, y esto mismo harás con Kingsley, tiéntalo y para en el último momento, no te dejes poseer tan fácilmente, Moony. Créeme que le enloquecerás. Me daré una ducha y tu pon en práctica el lindo arte de tacarte. Así te desharás de tu problemita y practicaras- le termino de decir ya en el baño, encendiendo la ducha y desprendiéndose de la ropa.

Solo escucho un bufido de molestia y sonriendo se metió en el agua. Jamás lo aceptaría ni bajo cruciatus ni bajo ningún hechizo, pero sus manos le temblaban, su corazón galopaba demasiado rápido y aun podía percibir el calor, el aroma y el sabor de Remus.

Sabía que en ese estado no podría calmarse con solo la ducha, tendría que tocarse, que liberarse el mismo para estar bien y enfrentar a su castaño amigo. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos

– Rayos…rayos…rayos-

Desesperado se cubrió los oídos al escuchar un gemido del cuarto que había abandonado, sabía que Remus se estaba dando placer y se moría de ganas de salir e ir con él, pero apretando sus manos y haciendo todo uso de su autocontrol reprimió ese impulso pero sin poder detener sus manos que buscaron puntos de placer en su propio cuerpo.

Temblando de pies a cabeza y con el nombre de Remus en sus labios, imaginando al chico sobre las sabanas azules, acariciándose.

-¡RAYOS!-

CONTINUARA…..

Si llegaste hasta aquí déjame saber que te pareció, eso me hace super feliz y me da más ideas jaja

Mientras ya saben un pequeño adelantito del cap que viene. Gracias a todos y espero con ansias sus reviews.

En el siguiente cap…

"No podía negar que era interesante, estar así, sobre el regazo del moreno, besándose lentamente, sintiendo como una mano le acariciaba el cabello y la otra apretando su cintura.

Pero había algo extraño… NO SENTIA NADA. Absolutamente nada, no sentía esas cosquillas en su estomagó ni ese calor recorrer su cuerpo.

No lograba entender bien porque, ¿por qué no sentía lo mismo que sentía con…?

Rompió el beso, abriendo los ojos con verdadera angustia. Esto no se sentía para nada placentero como cuando estaba con él. Con Sirius."


	8. Primera Cita

Todo a partir de las ocho las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Remus se levanto como todos los días, ridículamente temprano, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de sus lugares favoritas de todo Howarts. La biblioteca.

Tomo asiento y saco los libros de su mochila un tanto gastada. Sonrió para sí mismo recordando algunas travesuras de sus amigos, siempre le recriminaban el hecho de que pasaba más tiempo con los libros que con ellos. Le encantaba que sus amigos tuvieran esos momentos de celos fingidos.

Fue así como su línea de pensamiento fue abruptamente interrumpida por un chico moreno y corbata azul – Hola Remus- saludo Kingsley preguntando si podía sentarse junto a él, el lobo sonrió abiertamente y asintió devolviendo el saludo.

-De nuevo estudiando, a veces pienso que deberías ir en mi casa- dijo el moreno riendo levemente.

-Jaja, los chicos también me han dicho eso- respondió volviendo su mirada a sus libros y comenzando a escribir en un pedazo de pergamino. A pesar de haber apartado la mirada podía sentir los ojos del otro chico fijos en su rostro.

Algo inseguro ante eso soltó su pluma y volteo a verle de nuevo, para preguntar por su actitud pero enseguida sintió el dorso de la mano de Kingsley, deslizándose con gran delicadeza por su mejilla, en una tierna caricia.

Sonriendo de lado y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el gesto, apartando la mirada con rapidez – La verdad. No pienso seguir con rodeos Remus, me gustas- dijo Kingsley.

-Bueno… yo…- tartamudeando, Remus intento pensar a gran velocidad, no se esperaba que tan pronto estaría en esa situación y menos con el prefecto de Ravenclaw – No necesitas estar tan nervioso, por cómo te has comportado podría decir que yo también te gusto, aunque sea solo un poco. Quiero que me consideres como una pareja- murmuro el moreno acercándose cada vez más al castaño.

La punta de su nariz rozo con la de Remus y cambiando un poco la trayectoria deposito un casto beso sobre los labios del lobo, solo un pequeño roce. Remus no se aparto pero si puedo sentir como algo se contraía en su estomago.

-No quiero apresurar las cosas, podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Solo te lo digo para que estés enterado de lo que siento y que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi para tenerte- la caricia de su mejilla bajo a su mentón, alzando su rostro y volviendo a acercarse, le volvió a besar, esta vez un poco más lento y esperando algún movimiento.

Remus, lentamente se acoplo a los labios de Kingsley, devolviendo el beso con cuidado, sintiendo como sus orejas le ardían y su cabeza le daba vueltas. El beso acabo y ambos se alejaron a una prudente distancia. Remus avergonzado miraba sus manos y el moreno sonreía con verdadera alegría – Me alegra no haber estado equivocado. Remus, ¿quieres ir conmigo en la salida a Hogsmeade, mañana?-

El castaño le miro aun con las mejillas rosas y sonriendo levemente asintió. Los ojos de Kingsley brillaron y su sonrisa se ensancho – Perfecto, te veo entonces mañana en la entrada del castillo- se inclino con rapidez y volvió a tomar los labios del lupino, esta vez tomándolo de la nuca, rompió el contacto y se alejo despidiéndose con la mano.

Remus se quedo unos segundos en su lugar, intentando hacer que el corazón recuperara su usual ritmo y que sus pierna son temblaran ante los nervios de los ocurrido. Había olvidado por completo la salida a Hogsmeade, ya que sus amigos y el no habían hablado de lo que harían y si irían. (sin contar todas la veces que ya habían recordó aquel lugar)

Temió haber metido la pata y sabía que solo saldría de dudas si hablaba con su maestro personal. Junto sus cosas y salió disparado de la biblioteca esperando que sus amigos ya hubieran bajado a desayunar.

Mientras, el cuarto de los merodeadores era en verdad un desastre, James intentaba meterse en sus pantalones aun medio dormido, ni siquiera una ducha lo despabilaba por completo. Peter se bañaba lentamente y Sirius terminaba de peinar su cabellera con aspecto distraído.

El chico de lentes noto eso y tras ponerse los pantalones correctamente y cerrar su cinturón se acerco al distraído canuto – Si sigues cepillándote te quedaras calvo- dijo burlonamente, enseguida el moreno le devolvió una mirada de reproche a su amigo.

-Ya quisieras cornudo, mi cabello es fuerte y lo tendré largo por años- respondió aventándole el cepillo a James que lo esquivo riendo.

-Venga, ¿ahora que te pasa?- pregunto el castaño mirando a su hermano con verdadero interés, sonriéndole un poco para animarle pero este solo negó con la cabeza y se aleja con rapidez. –-Canuto, puedes decirme lo que sea, somos hermanos-

Sirius suspiro y miro a James con verdadera sorpresa - James, no me pasa nada. Creo que solo estoy algo cansado ay sabes, las clases, los entrenamientos, las chicas y…Remus- murmuro fijando la vista en el suelo.

-Creo amigo, que por ahí va todo. ¿Cómo vas con Remus?- pregunto – ¿Nuestro lobo ya está listo para meterse con el objeto de prueba?, ¿ya dejo su inocencia en tus sabanas?-

Sirius negó con la cabeza y volteando a ver a James murmuro – Pronto lo tendré, es un gran estudiante, aprende increíblemente rápido. No dudo que pronto podrá tener a su objeto de estudio y justo en ese momento veras que soy un increíble profesor.-

Sin esperar a Peter, los hermanos bajaron a la sala común, dispuestos a llegar al gran comedor y así empezar su día, fue ahí cuando al pie de la escalera se encontraron al objeto de estudio.

Kignsley traía una enorme sonrisa y de vez en cuando se tocaba los labios con el pulgar. En cuanto los vio les saludo con la mano y se acerco hasta ellos. – Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?- pregunto sonriendo el moreno.

-Tan frescos como siempre prefecto, aun no hacemos nada como para que no reprima, jaja- murmuro en broma el de lentes, seguido por risas de Sirius. Siempre tenían esa sincronía entre ellos que les hacía ver como hermanos.

-Tranquilos, no voy a reprimirlos, por hoy al menos- dijo mientras los tres iban entrando lentamente la gran comedor. A lo lejos Remus les vio y corrió a su encuentro ya que por los nervios no podía quedarse quito, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a sus amigos platicando con el prefecto de las águilas.

Un sonrojo llego a sus mejillas y al intentar dar un paso para atrás tropezó, cayendo y llevándose consigo a una pareja de tejones. Todos giraron sus rostros al escuchar tal escándalo, mirando a un apenado lobo disculpándose y ayudando a la parejita a recoger sus cosas, la chica sonreía apenada y el chico solo negaba con la cabeza mostrando su enojo – De verdad lo siento- murmuro el castaño.

-¡Moony!...jajajaja…- llamo James entre carcajadas, golpeando la espalda del castaño. Era inusual que eso le pasara a su amigo, don perfecto así que se doblaba de risa y más al ver el rostro sonrojado del lobo.

-¿No te hiciste daño?- pregunto Kingsley, sonriendo ampliamente y mirando al chico con cariño, rozando su hombro un poco. Remus negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo con vergüenza. Sintiendo como sus orejas se calentaban, temía mirara al moreno o a Sirius, que seguramente pensaría que no podía ser más inútil, justo enfrente de Kingsley.

Pero la única risa que seguía en el aire era la de James, Black le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, notando lo apenado que estaba el lobito y lo increíblemente cerca que estaba el otro prefecto de Remus, parecían tan….íntimos. Eso no le agrado para nada. Algo le decía que ignoraba algún detalle que involucraba a los prefectos, así que miraba con curiosidad a ambos.

-No estoy bien- murmuro por lo bajo Remus sonriéndole a Kingsley por su preocupación.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana, que tengas un buen día. Sirius, James- se despidió educadamente y se marcho al encuentro de sus amigos azules.

-¿Mañana?- pregunto repentinamente Sirius, haciendo que los otros merodeadores le voltearan a ver. - ¿Iras con él a algún lado?- la perspicacia de Canuto era innegable, mas cuando se ponía en aquella actitud y le miraba de esa manera tan especial, como taladrándole el alma.

Tomo varias bocanadas de aire y mirando a su profesor murmuro – Me invito a salir, mañana y… me beso- James dejo de reírse y sorprendido abrió la boca sin decir nada en absoluto – Esta mañana en la biblioteca y…bueno, me dijo que yo le gustaba-

-Increíble Black en menos de lo pensado lograste que Moony tuviera un chico detrás de él. Eres un gran profesor hermano, tal vez podrías ayudarme con Lily- dijo James dándole unas palmaditas a Canuto.

-No hago milagros, cornudo- respondió el moreno – perfecto entonces tienes que estar listo, mañana será una prueba difícil y debes estar listo. Terminando las clases te ayudaremos a prepararte- murmuro tomando el hombro de Remus. Los tres chicos se dispusieron a desayunar tranquilamente. En cuanto llego Peter, James comenzó a platicarle de lo sucedido y juntos no paraban de elogiar a Black por su gran avance en las clases.

Después de clases todo se puso aun más extraño para el castaño. Entraron a la habitación los cuatro merodeadores, para sorpresa de todos que no pensaban jamás ver el día en el que esos cuatro chicos se fueran temprano a su cuarto y sin hechizar a nadie.

Era obvio que las prioridades habían cambiado totalmente.

Remus vio como sus amigos sacaban un montón de ropa y la aventaban en las camas, cada merodeador colaboraba, fue así como la ropa de los cuatro estaba fuera, solo para que Sirius la mirara y decidirá que debía llevarse el chico en su cita.

-¿Y bien, Canuto?- pregunto James sentándose en una pequeña orilla de su cama que no estaba cubierta por su propia ropa.

-Creo que esto te vendrá perfecto- el ojiazul tomo unos pantalones de color crema, que le pertenecían, y una camisa de manga corta de color rojo opaco, una prenda de James. El conjunto lucia bastante común así que Sirius saco una pulsera de cordón y otra de cuero, así como una un cinturón negro.

Remus miro el conjunto, no le parecía mal, de hecho se sorprendió que Sirius hubiera escogido algo tan sencillo y nada atrevido. – No está mal- murmuro sonriendo.

-Pruébatelo, Lunático. Tenemos que arreglar la talla- dijo Peter, mirando a su amigo con impaciencia e interés, con algo de lentitud el castaño obedeció, notando enseguida que la ropa le iba demasiado grande y floja.

Sirius saco su varita y con un rápido encantamiento, la ropa se ajusto. La camisa le quedaba justo a la medida pero los pantalones estaban demasiado pegados. Nunca le había gustado usar ropa que enmarcara su cuerpo y ahora tenia aquella prenda ajustada – Esta demasiado pegado-

-Tonterías, está perfecto, resalta tu abdomen plano, tus caderas y tu buen trasero- comento Sirius, caminando alrededor del castaño, admirando el cambio que Remus sufría al estar vestido de aquella manera.

-Bromeas- dijo el castaño, sonrojándose y apartando la mirada. A pesar de todo el proceso, Sirius aun no había podido hacer mucho con la inseguridad que azotaba al lobo repentinamente.

-No lo hago, de hecho si no estuvieran aquí Peter y James, repetiríamos las lecciones que llevamos hasta ahora. Luces perfecto y recuerda todo lo que te he dicho. Confianza y mucha seguridad lobo- agrego Black cruzándose de brazos y alejándose para observar de pies a cabeza al castaño.

-Apoyo a Sirius, luces increíble…aunque eso de repetir las lecciones me asusta un poco. ¿Black que le estas enseñando a nuestro puro y casto lobito?- dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el comentario hizo que Sirius le aventara un libro que encontró en el suelo mientras le gritaba que aquello no le importaba.

Remus y Peter no pudieron evitar reír y sin saber bien como los cuatro comenzaron una guerra, aventándose ropa, almohadas y todo objeto que se encontraban en la habitación, riéndose cuando acertaban y burlándose si los misiles fallaban. Así estuvieron un buen rato, actuando como chiquillos de 12 años.

La calma llego a la habitación, cada uno camino y se acomodo en su respectiva cama. En poco tiempo James y Peter se dejaron llevar por el cansancio. Sin embargo para Sirius y Remus la situación fue un tanto diferente.

Remus, se sentía nervioso por lo que podría suceder al llegar el sol, se retorcía y giraba una, dos tres veces sobre la cama, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda, pero el contaste hueco en la boca del estomago le impidió relajarse y descansar.

Sirius mantenía la vista fija al dosel de su cama, perdida entre las cortinas rojas. No sabia bien que era lo que le molestaba, sabía que debía alegrarse por que Remus estaba consiguiendo superar sus inseguridades y estaba seguro de que el chico castaño había tenido un increíble avance. Ya no era el mismo niño tímido que se sonrojo por que le robo su primer beso.

Se cubrió la cara ambas manos y dejo escapar un largo suspiro, no deseaba ver aquello, no quería ver a Remus con Kingsley. No era porque el Ravenclaw le desagradara, de hecho se le hacia un tipo increíble, solo….solo no quería verlo con Remus.

Ya pasadas las cuatro de la mañana escucho las suaves y acompasadas respiraciones de sus compañeros, incluso Lupin había caído ante el sueño y cansancio y se pregunto el por qué de no poder conciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

–Todo saldrá bien- murmuro casi inaudible, cerrando los ojos e intentando descansar un poco.

La mañana siguiente, los cuatro amigos no paraban de correr de un lado a otro. Remus se alistaba para su cita, James Y Peter le ayudaban a arreglarse mientras Sirius les miraba desde su cama, aun en pijama recargando su cabeza en una de los postes de la cama.

-Listo, Lunático, ahora si estas perfecto- comento Cornamenta sonriendo y admirando al castaño que lucía el atuendo anteriormente escogido.

-Bueno…solo espero que toso salga bien- murmuro Remus

-No tiene por que salir mal- las cabezas de los otros giraron a ver a Sirius que mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta del dormitorio – solo concéntrate y recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado hasta ahora. No dejes que te agarre demasiado, recuerda que tienes que tener el control- término de aconsejar, levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Dejo su espalda recargada contra la puerta, ahora encerrado, escuchando los murmullos de sus amigos, dándole los últimos consejos a Remus, antes de su gran cita. -¿A qué hora lo veras?- escucho la voz de Peter apaciguada por la puerta.

-De hecho ya debo irme, deséenme suerte- dijo Remus.

Sirius cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza e intentando dominar esa voz que gritaba en su interior, diciéndole que no lo permitiera, que no dejara que el lobo se fuera.

-¿Sirius?- se sorprendió ante la llamada, aguardo un poco sin saber si contestar o no hacerlo. – Ya me voy, déseme suerte…profesor-

-No la necesitas, no podrá resistirse a tus encantos- respondió con voz burlona, aquello hizo que el castaño sonriera y agarrando su mochila decidió salir, con el mejor ánimo y una gran esperanza de que todo saldría perfecto.

En la entrada del castillo, justo como habían quedado estaba Kingsley, jalando un poco sus mangas, Remus llego disculpándose por la tardanza, a lo que el otro chico solo sonrió, muy feliz por poder salir con el castaño.

Enseguida noto lo atractivo que lucía el león y así se lo hizo saber, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente y agradeciera con algo de pena.

Salieron lado alado, emprendiendo el recorrido hacia Hogsmeade, pasaron por las tres escobas, deteniéndose a tomar algo y conversar de cualquier cosa. Ambos lucían bastante nerviosos y eso les hacia tener silencios incómodos que eran rotos por alguna broma que s eles viniera a la mente.

-Increíble, no tenía idea de que querías ser Auror- comento Remus, dándole otro traga a su cerveza de mantequillas.

-Seguro pensaste que por ir en Ravenclaw intentaría ser un profesor o un investigador jaja- respondió el moreno inclinándose un poco más, hasta que sus boca quedo justo al lado le la oreja de Remus – Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mi y tantas que quiero enseñarte-

Al sentir el calor de su aliento el castaño se tenso apartándose un poco, intentando no perder el control de la situación – Me agradaría que me enseñaras-

Después de aquello ambos se sonrieron con sinceridad, sintiéndose mucho más relajados. Remus le conto que le gustaría intentar para ser Auror o Maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, profesiones que no sorprendieron para nada al prefecto azul, empezando a burlarse un poco del noble Gryffindor.

Terminaron sus bebidas y salieron del establecimiento, dirigiéndose a la tienda de dulces, Honeydukes. Remus enseguida guio al otro a la estantería de chocolates, pidiéndole ayuda al otro para elegir cuál de las dos tabletas comprar.

-¿Por qué no te llevas ambas?- pregunto el moreno sonriendo ante la cara de concentración de su acompañante.

-No tengo tanto dinero como para gastar en estas cosas- respondió fugazmente, sin darse cuenta en realidad de lo que había dicho, pensando que estaba con sus amigos, respondiendo como siempre lo hacía cada vez que Sirius le molestaba con eso de "darse lujos de vez en cuando".

Kingsley le miro un momento y haciendo uso de su agilidad comenzó a tomar una tableta de cada sabor, metiéndolas en una pequeña canastita, Remus giro su rostro y vio como después de agarrar casi dos docenas de barras se encaminaba a la caja de cobro.

-¿Kingsley?- pregunto el chico viendo como sacaba las tabletas y comenzaban a marcarlas.

-Un obsequio- respondió el otro, sacando su cartera y extendiéndole el dinero a la cajera. Siendo rápidamente tomado del brazo por Remus.

-No es necesario, aun tengo mis reservas…además…Sirius me compro muchas en la última salida- dijo el lobo

Aparto la pálida mano de Remus y sonriéndole le susurro – Me alegra que Sirius te quiera tanto, pero esto es algo que yo quiero darte, mi primer regalo para ti, Remus- esta vez le dio el dinero sin que el castaño pudiera evitarlo y tomo la bolsa repleta de chocolates.

Extendiéndoselas a Remus con una bella sonrisa salieron de la tienda. – No tenias que hacerlo- comento el licántropo mientras caminaban por el pueblo, alejándose cada vez más de bullicio de los estudiantes de los años más bajos. Hasta llegar a una bancas casi a las afueras, donde no pasaba casi nadie. Ya que todos estaban más interesados en realizar las compras que en detenerse a ver el paisaje.

-Ya te lo dije, es un regalo para ti, para mi novio-

Los ojos color miel se fijaron en los azules de Kingsley, este sonriendo se acerco a Remus, tomándole el mentón y acercándose peligrosamente – Eso si tú me aceptas-

El beso que le siguió a aquello hizo que el castaño se tensara un poco, los labios de Kingsley le acariciaban con lentitud, como tentando el terreno para ver si podía ir más lejos, cosa que después de unos minutos hizo, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de Remus.

Al hacer aquello Kingsley tomo entre sus brazos al otro chico, sorprendiéndole ligeramente cuando le tomo y levantándole le acomodo sobre su regazo, sin interrumpir el beso que ahora ya era más profundo. El moreno aprovecho la sorpresa del otro para introducir su lengua y recorrer con delicadeza le interior de la boca del lobo.

Remus no podía negar que era interesante, estar así, sobre el regazo del moreno, besándose lentamente, sintiendo como una mano le acariciaba el cabello y la otra apretando su cintura.

Pero había algo extraño… NO SENTIA NADA. Absolutamente nada, no sentía esas cosquillas en su estomagó ni ese calor recorrer su cuerpo. No lograba entender bien porque, ¿por qué no sentía lo mismo que sentía con…?

Rompió el beso, abriendo los ojos con verdadera angustia. Esto no se sentía para nada placentero como cuando estaba con él. Con Sirius.

Apenado se puso de pie – Lo siento Kingsley yo…yo…no debería hacer esto. Perdóname- murmuro antes de salir corriendo. El prefecto se puso de pie, tomado las cosas que habían comprado y corrió atrás de Remus, gritando repetidas veces su nombre.

Se sintió fatal por aquello, se había movido demasiado rápido y seguramente había incomodado Lupin. Ambos regresaron al castillo, uno persiguiendo al otro, a pesar de escuchar que Kingsley le llamaba no quería detenerse.

En lo único que podía pensar era en Sirius, en su calor, en su sonrisa, sus labios, sus manos y esa agradable sensación que le daban cuando entraban en contacto con él. Siguió corriendo no pro que quisiera escapar del otro prefecto, sino porque quería ver a Canuto.

Quería volver a sentir lo que sentía cuando entraban en contacto.

El Ravenclaw se detuvo cuando vio al otro correr hasta la entrada de su sala común, ese lugar al que no podía entrar, pensó de nuevo en lo estúpido que había sido, no quería alejarse del castaño y menos ahora que habían compartido esos momentos. Pero comprendió que tal vez el chico necesitaba tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, así que comenzó a descender las escaleras para dirigirse a su propia sala común.

Remus no dejo de correr, subió todas las escaleras hasta las habitaciones de los chicos y entro en su cuarto, recargando la frente contra la puerta y dejándose resbalar hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Intento normalizar su respiración, pero le parecía casi imposible, estaba agitado y ansioso.

-¿Remus?-

El chico volteo con rapidez, viendo a Sirius, aun en pijama dirigiéndose hacia el - ¿Estás bien? No te esperábamos hasta la noche. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto canuto ayudándole a levantarse.

No respondió, aun sentía la agitación en su cuerpo y ahora sentía su garganta seca, embriagado por el aroma de su amigo, sin pensarlo, tomo la nuca de Sirius, acercándose a él, y prendándose de sus labios.

Al tener la boca ligeramente abierta le fue más fácil asaltar los labios de Sirius, este sorprendido se quedo quieto, sintiendo como Lunático le daba aquel apasionado beso, mordiendo sus labios, juagando con ellos justo como le había enseñado que debería hacer.

Instintivamente tomo la cadera del lobo acercándole más a el, fundiéndose en un delicioso y cálido abrazo. Correspondiéndole totalmente.

CONTINUARA…..

¡No me maten! Perdón por haberme ausentado, pero es que me latiguea mi editora si no cumplo con darle mi escrito de la novela. Pero aquí está el nuevo chap, espero les guste y hayan disfrutado el avance que hubo en la historia.

Si llegaste hasta aquí te pido que me dejes un review, para saber que te pareció o que me digas que cambiarias, jaja bueno les agradezco a todas las personitas que leen y me dejan una opinión, en verdad se los agradezco y esta historia sigue en aumento gracias a ustedes. Saludos a todos.

A si creyeron que se me olvidaba. Ajajaja ¡pues no!

Avance del siguiente capítulo:

-¿Sirius…?...¡ah!- los mechones se pegaban a su frente llena de sudor, mientras se retorcía queriendo liberarse de las ataduras que le impedían acariciar la piel de Canuto.

-Solo disfrútalo Moony- susurro el pelinegro besando el vientre del otro, perdiéndose poco apoco entre las piernas, acariciando con sus dedos el suave pelo castaño. Dejando que Remus sintiera su cálido aliento en su miembro, torturándolo antes de pasar a su lección del día.


End file.
